Shinjirarenai (Unbelievable)
by ChibiMonstar
Summary: This story is rewritten from Unbelievable... Kagome gets Raped, and her own family doesn't believe her, the only ones that do are the Taisho's and her little brother Souta. Is Kagome pupped? will she abort it? Keep it? and whats Sesshomaru going to say about her now? Sess/Kag ... I Don't Own INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU :( and I don't own the songs
1. RAPE!

_**Unbelievable**_

Kagome sat there in the hospital bed crying. She still couldn't figure out how this could have happened. How could anyone do this to her, or to anyone else for that matter? How could she, a Inu-yokai be drugged and raped?!

 _What am I going to tell my Father? He'll go nuts. No worst then nuts, he'll go ape shyt, and what would happen if I am pupped? The doctor said that I most likely am. What am i gonna do? Shyt what will everyone think of me? What will little Souta say. My life sucks._

Then there was a knock on the door, and a very angry sounding Inuyasha saying 'It's me'. She told him to come in. He took one look at her, and knew that she was lost, and needed a friend. He grabbed her in for a hug, that's when she lost it, and started to really cry her heart out. She knew what her Father would do. Disown her! Over something that isn't even her fault. He'd still find a way to blame her. It was always her fault, even if she wasn't even around, or had anything to do with it.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The only thing he did know was 'his' Kagome - his best friend needed him now more than ever. _Kikyo would understand. She might even be willing to help. I just hope Sango gets back from her Honeymoon as soon as she can I don't know how long she'll put up with my presence, after all she was just raped. How could she still be so comfortable with me holding her?_

After a while Kagome was sleeping thanks to the sedatives they gave her. She should be out for a while. So Inuyasha went outside the room to make a few calls. One was her younger brother Souta. He was the only one in her family to really truly care about what happens to her. Then he's gotta call Kikyo to let her know that he was staying here with Kagome until they release her. He just hoped Kikyo wouldn't leave the house, she was pupped and she didn't need to come for this it'll only upset her and, he has to call his parents.

His parents were always there for her even when her ' _father_ ' wouldn't. They loved her like she was apart of their family - their pack. In truth she was pack to them. They did everything, and anything to help her when she needed it, even if she didn't ask which was all the time. _Stupid hard-headed demoness that she is!_

By the time he got off the phone he heard Souta running down the hall, and within a few moments he was right in front of him asking questions. Inuyasha answered them as best he could, and then went in to Kagome's room. His parents thought it was best to stay home. He knew they didn't want to overwhelm poor Kagome with so many people there.

Kagome just wanted to go home. She spent the night here in hospital and now she just wanted to go home. She wanted everyone just to leave her alone. If only for just a few hours. When the doctor finally came in to release her she was glad that he didn't try to make her go see anyone i.e. a therapist. She didn't need one of those. She just needed her bed, and her big Plushie Charmander, Charmy. The one Inuyasha gave her for her 10th birthday. That 'little' stuffed animal was hers, that she could tell her deepest, and darkest secrets to, and not have to worry about someone reading it like in a diary. Inuyasha knew what a nerd she was for Pokemon, hell anime in general.

It was raining as they walked out to Inuyasha's car. _Great this is just what I needed right now. To be rained on, on top of everything else right now_. "Inuyasha?", Kagome said as they got seated into the car. He looked up at her saying a 'yeah'. "Can you drop Souta off at my Father's before he has a fit that Souta was out all night." Before Inuyasha could say anything Souta said, "What?! No imma stay with you for a lil bit then go home! I'm not worried what he'll say to me, your my sister. I'm not gonna leave you alone after what happened!" Inuyasha just stared at him. "No Souta. I'm going to have a headache when he finds out. Please I just want to be alone for a lil while. Please? for me?"

Souta just looked at his big sister, with the look in her eyes he knew he could never say no to those beautiful round purple eyes, with a nod of his head he agreed. Kagome murmured her thanks.

By the time they dropped of Souta, and got to Kagomes apartment, it was 2 in the after noon. She went up to her floor, then to her door. She took her keys out of her bag to unlock the door. Once inside she went to her closet in her room to grab her pj's then walked to the bathroom to change. After changing she went back to her room. She laid down and cuddled with her 'Charmy' and started to cry again, it was nothing like when she was in the hospital. These where heart breaking sobs that just came from the soul, pure sadness.

Inuyasha was on the phone with Kikyo when he heard Kagome crying again. Kikyo asked him if he wanted her to come over that it might help her with another female being there. Inuyasha agreed to this because, he hated to see Kagome like this and not know what to do to make her feel better. He hung up the phone and went to go see what he could do for her. When he walked to her door he was pushed back by a barrier. He knew then that he'd just have to wait for Kikyo. It was a good thing they only lived a few floors away from each other.

Kikyo came into the apartment and talked with Inuyasha for a few minutes. Then she walked to Kagome's room. She felt the barrier and broke it down. Walking straight to Kagome she embraced her in a hug, and was murmuring things to her to calm her down. After an hour she finally was asleep, too exhausted from crying. Kikyo stayed there for a few more minutes to make sure she was okay for now. She had a death grip on the stupid plush Inuyasha gave her years ago.

Kikyo walked out the room closing the door softly as she went up to her mate. "How is she?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"I don't know but she seems to have tired herself out by crying as hard as she did and, as much as she did. But I think in a few day she should be ok. Well as okay as she's gonna be for now." Inuyasha nodded his head not knowing what to say.

"Do you know she still has that stupid thing you gave her for one of her birthdays. That Stupid plush. She has a death grip on it, like she is using it as a lifeline or something."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Yeah that was her only real friend in that 'house' she was living with her father back then. He treated her so bad. I swear I thought my parents where gonna take her away from him when I was younger, but it never happened. I guess another reason could be that I was one of her first friends, and the one that helped her out all the time."

"Well I think its a good thing that she has it, and kept it this long, most rape victims don't want anything to do with anything that a male gave them. So its a good sign that she doesn't push you away. I think she is scared of men in general right now and, its only natural right now. Hopefully with time she'll be back to her old self."

"You might be right, but you didn't see her in the hospital she wouldn't let me go. she just... held on to me not letting go, like she was almost afraid I'd leave her... I don't know, she was almost afraid to be alone. The doctors had to give her a sedative." he looked down at her and sighed... "She might be pupped too... I don't know how she'll handle that or, what she'll do. I know she's worried about what that Basterd she calls her Father, and I know thats only stressing her out more." he said on a sigh.

Kikyo look at Inuyasha, "Your right. Its best if he doesn't know, at least right now. But if she is pupped she has to tell him. He's her only family left besides Souta. This has gotta be tough on her."

Kikyo got up from the couch to right a note on the counter saying they where going home for a little while, and to give her some alone time. "Lets go home and, give her some space she just might want to be left alone. We'll back in a few hours and, you need to tell your parents what happened, and I'll call Kagome's job down at the orphanage and let them know she won't be in for a few days. I don't think its wise for her right now to be around to many people." Inuyasha nodded as they headed out of the apartment to go home and start things rolling...

 _ **Taisho Mansion**_

Izayoi sat there wondering if Kagome was okay. She was like the daughter she never had. She had always wanted a daughter but, she just couldn't handle it with her stepson and, son fighting all the time.

"Touga, should we go over to see if she is alright? I'm worried about her. She doesn't have a family that cares for her." she said to her mate. She knew he was just as worried about her, as she was. Touga nodded his head. "Yea, I think we should. Lets call Inuyasha and see what is going on. We don't know if she'd even want us there." He picked up the phone to call his youngest to see how Kagome was.

The phone ran a couple of time before he answered with a hello. "Inuyasha hows Kagome?... Do you think it'd be ok if we went to see her. Your mother is very worried about her." He listened to his son for a few moments with a few 'Hn's' then hung up the phone. He walked up to his mate to tell her what was going on.

When he went back into their room, his mate wasn't there. He Opened his senses to see where she was. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find her sitting at the counter sipping on tea, with a very stressed out look to her. "Izayoi? Inuyasha said he and Kikyo put her to sleep while they take care of a few things for her. They said they'd be back to check on her for a few hours, that if we wanted to go see her to wait an hour or so." he said to his mate. Izayoi nodded her head in acceptance. "Come we'll go out to dinner and bring Kagome some food on our way there. They left the house and went to one of the restaurants they normally go to...

 _ **Kagome's Place**_

Kagome waited till they left the apartment complex before getting up out of bed. She went straight into the shower to get ' _clean_ '. She felt so dirty. She took a long soak first, her body was so sore. _My first time and, I was raped how sad is that. Well there is an upside to it, I don't remember it, just blurs really, but still I just feel the after math of it._

After her shower she sat on the couch, and reached under it to grab the envelope she hid under there the other day. She was too afraid to open it when the PI gave it to her. No one knew this about her and, she wanted to keep it that way but she needed answers and, if she was pupped she needed to talk to her birth mother. She needed to know. _Why on earth would she give me up? And on top of that, want nothing to do with me. I know she's a miko, because I'm one myself. Well not exactly. If I'd have to put a lable on it I'd call myself a Inu-Yokai-Miko. I had to keep it a secret from everyone, not even Souta knows. Well lets see what this PI I hired found out._

Kagome read over the paper work, _She's dead? Well this sucks. So much for trying to find out about my birth mom. what else is there._ She continued to look over the information. As she read Kagome saw something she never would have seen ' _Claimed Rape_ '. _She was supposedly raped by my F-f-father? How can that be. He alway told me it was a one night stand type of deal that she was even gonna get rid of me? He told me she was horrified to find she was pupped. He lied to me! But why? Why would he lie to me like that._

Kagome read on and yet again something caught her eyes. 'After the birth of her daughter, she signed over full custody to the infant's father. Shortly after her release from the hospital she committed suicide. The cause of the suicide was from the fact that she gave birth to the child she never wanted, although Higurashi's father Kane Higurashi, said she was over joyed to be having her first child even if it was from a supposed rape.'

 _What!? If this is true, then she wanted me. She was gonna keep me? There where people that didn't believe she would do such a thing._ _ **Well BUMP THAT!**_ _There's gotta be an address where I can find her grave site._ After looking through the rest of the papers and, finding where her mother was buried, she called a cab company and, told them where she was and, where she was going. After hanging up, she went into her room to change into regular clothes. She came back into the living room to clean up and hide the file she got from the PI. She grabbed her purse, key, and phone, walking out of the apartment, and locking it up.

Once outside she saw the cab, running over and getting in she tells the driver the address to the cemetery. It was a slow but peaceful drive to the neighboring town. When the cab finally pulled up to the office building, she handed the Driver the fare money and walked into the building. The receptionist told here where the plot was and, was even nice enough to have one of the guys on sight drive her over to the plot.

Once the worker dropped her at the site he went back to work, while she walked up the grave. Kagome took a deep breath concentrating on her miko powers she bent down and, touched the ground where her mother lay in rest...


	2. What Happens Now?

_**Unbelievable**_

 _Previously_

Once the worker dropped her at the site he went back to work, while she walked up the grave. Kagome took a deep breath concentrating on her miko powers she bent down and touched the ground where her mother lay in rest...

 _What Really Happened_

Airi ran from that ' _Monster's_ ' house. _How could he do that to their daughter_. "Shhh Kagome. Its ok, Mama's got you. I wont let him hurt you.", Kagome quieted instantly in her arms. She ran to her house putting up a strong barrier on the Shrine house that she lived in with her father. Airi walked into the room her and, her father made up for Kagome. _Why Father did you have to go on a business trip now? Of all times? When I really needed you!..._

"Kagome look its your room. Me and your Jii-chan made it just for you, when I found out you where a girl" she told her small baby girl. She put up an even stronger barrier around the room, knowing Byakuya, he'd be really mad at her for leave the house when she was supposed to let him see Kagome. She still could never forgive him or as he says ' _his beast_ ' that had raped her. She sat down on the rocking chair and started to breast feed her little angel. She has to be really hungry since that bastard doesn't even know the first thing about an infant. After feeding Kagome, she rocked her baby to sleep. Baby Kagome fell asleep to her mothers heartbeat and humming...

Later that night Airi was sitting down on the couch while Kagome was asleep in her bassinet, that she had set up by the couch. After flipping through the channels on the TV to find something good to watch, she finally found an anime that she loved to watch, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. It was just at the beginning. Kagome started to whimper, so Airi picked her up and cuddled with her on the couch knowing her daughter was upset about something but not sure what.

Then a few moments after she had calmed her daughter there was a knock on the door. She got up and cradled Kagome to her body. "Who is it?" she asked a little nervously, She knew who it was but she just want to make sure he would abide by her rules of their daughter. "Byakuya! Now Open the damn door! And let me see _**MY DAUGHTER**_!" he yelled through the door. Thats when Kagome started to cry from the loud noise. Airi tried to calm her daughter down after a few minutes she was quite and put her in the bassinet. Airi put a strong barrier and a soundproof barrier to block out all the noise from her sensitive little ears, around her daughter, and went to go face her Baby Daddy. Byakuya was not the best person to handle when he was mad but she didn't care. This was her daughter as well as his.

"Byakuya what are you doing here?" she said after she opened the door. His eyes where red... _again just like that..._

"Where is my pup BITCH!" he yelled at her. She just stared at him _. He has some nerve coming to my home to yell at me after leave Kagome alone with that woman! My daughter not the this other woman's._

"You weren't home, and I told you I was coming to get her at 4. You had her the night and I was ok with that. But you left her with another woman. Do you know what I found?... No? Kagome screaming and crying. You wanna know why? That woman you had there was being loud and smoking in the same room as our daughter. What kind of father leaves there 1 week old daughter with a woman like th..."

 **SMACK!** Airi fell to the floor as Byakuya hit her across her face. Airi was knocked out cold from hitting her head on the floor.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me bitch, you are nothing, nothing but a baby maker! You will never see her again for the stunt you just pulled. Do you fucking hear me you fucking slut!?" He yelled as he went to get Kagome from the bassinet, but was flown across to the other side of the room. His eye turned even more red, if thats even possible.

Airi's miko powers helped her wake up faster. Just as she tried to get to her daughter, thats when Byakuya grabbed her by the neck choking the life from her. Throwing her to the ground he went over and picked up a scarf she had laying on the back of the couch, and went to tie it around her neck. he got a chair from the kitchen put her up on it and tied it to the banister and looked up at her.

"They say that if a miko dies so does the barrier. You are never going to see **MY** pup again you hear me you **fucking slut** " he yelled at her, he stopped yelling when he hears whimpering. Turning to Kagome he said in a soft voice "Don't worry my pup soon you'll be home in your mothers arms but, you.." he turned to Airi, "... Airi will never see the light of day again." he said as he kick the chair to make it look like she did it to herself. He ran around the house fixing things and signing her name on the documents he brought over and, last but not least he wrote ' _her_ ' suicide note...

Touga and Izayoi reached Kagome's apartment a little while after they went out to eat dinner, by this time it was 4 o'clock. They grabbed the spare key under the flowerpot next to Kagome's front door. As Touga came into the room he knew Kagome wasn't there. "Izayoi I'm going to Inuyasha's to see if she's there. She may have started to freak out and went to Kikyo." she nodded her head and murmured ok and that she was going to stay here to him.

Touga walked down the hall turned into the staircase, He ran up the stairs and straight to Inuaysha's apartment. Just as he was about to knock his youngest opened the door. "What? Whats the matter? Is Kagome... ok?" Inuyasha asked a little confused and worried. Touga looked at his son and thought _Oh shyt_. "She's not in her apartment. Is there anywhere she might go to be alone?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "No, not that I know of. Kikyo do you know of anywhere she might have gone? Shyt, Sango might know but, she's still on her honeymoon with Miroku.", Kikyo looked toward her mate and his father. She couldn't think of anything. "No, but she couldn't be far from here maybe she got hungry and went to a diner to get something to eat?"...Just then Inuyasha jumped out of no where and went to the table to grab his phone. "WHAT are you doing" Touga said angrily.

Inuyasha looked up from his phone then shoved it in his father's face..."It's an app to track anothers phone. Since Kagome is on our plan, I'll be able to track her through her phone. Okay lets see..." looking at his phone, "Lets see, where are you?" after playing with his phone for a few minutes, Inuyasha had found Kagome's location. "Ok she's at 'Midoriko's Sanctuary' in the next town over?"

"Why would she go there thats a place for mikos, and those with holy powers?" Kikyo said confused. "Well lets go get her, before something happens to her. I'll call your mother from the car and tell her whats going on." They walked to Inuyasha's car and got in. They drove for 20 minutes until they got to Midoriko's Sanctuary. Touga ran inside and asked if anyone had seen Kagome, describing her to the receptionist. "She was in here maybe about 45 minutes ago asking about Airi Higurashi. Then I had one of the people that work here bring her over to the site it's on row 7 lane 4." the receptionist said kindly.

Touga ran back to the car, and told Inuyasha where to go. After a few minutes of driving around Touga started to smell Kagome. "Park here Inuyasha. She's around here somewhere." he said to his son. After they got out of the car Touga and Inuyasha started to follow there nose's. Walking a little farther, there saw Kagome sitting on the ground, her eyes where closed, but tears flowed steadily down her face.

"Kagome" Touga said lightly so not to scare her. She didn't move, she just sat there crying, like she didn't even hear him. "Kagome, honey lets go home, and get you into bed" He said calmly, but still no reaction from. "What is she doing here sitting in the grass crying?" Inuyasha asked his father. Touga shrugged his shoulders. _Yeah cause I'm gonna know the answer to that._

Kikyo walked pasted them and went and knelt by Kagome. "Kagome? Come on, lets go to the car. We'll take you home and, you can rest in your nice bed warm, safe bed. Don't worry about telling your father..." just then Kagome opened her eyes and backed away from her whimpering as if she where in pain. Kikyo not knowing what she said that could have made her act like this was confusing. Kagome was leaning against the grave stone hugging herself as trying to get rid of something in her head. "Kagome its alright we don't have to tell them or anyone for that matter. You don't even have to see them again if thats whats bothering you." Kikyo said. She walked a little closer to her when she was shocked by a strong barrier.

"Kikyo! Oh Kami! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her nervelessly. "I don't understand. There's a Miko's barrier around her but, there's no one around here..." Touga cut her off. "Spirits."... 'What' they both asked in confusion. Touga sighed. "Who ever this is must either know Kagome or the spirit has had something similar happen to her, but its almost impossible for this woman to know Kagome. She was only a week old at best when this woman died." He looked around him when he saw something shimmer near Kagome. _A spirit? She has the same eyes as Kagome._ Touga motioned his son and his mate to come to him. When they where next to him giving him weird looks he looked back at Kagome and, they saw what he had seen moments before.

"Spirit we will not hurt Kagome she is Pack. To us that is family. We could never hurt her." he spoke with calmness.

 _What are you to her? What could a dog demon like him want with her!?_ the spirit spoke to him in his mind.

"Kagome is like the daughter I never had, and what do you mean a dog demon like him? Her parents are in England at the moment. We always help Pack. Spirit what is your name?"

 _My name is Airi Higurashi. The 'parents' you speak of are not really her parents. Byakuya is her father but that woman is not! That woman was never Kagome's mother. I was the one to give birth to her... She was taken from me after '_ _ **HE**_ _' Killed me._ Airi said never loosing the calmness in her voice.

"Airi I'm not sure what you mean but, you have my word I will keep her safe, like I said before, she is the daughter I never had. Please let me and my family take care of her, at her home she has been through a great deal in the last 24 hours." The whole time Inuyasha was looking at his father while he spoke to the 'spirit' He didn't see anything but, Kikyo must have cause she just stood there and listened to what his father was saying.

 _I know what she has been through, she is too much like me... to have the same thing happen to her. Take her home and let her rest she will need it. She may be strong willed but everyone has there breaking point._ she said as she said something into Kagome's mind and kissed her forehead. She then turned around and disappeared into nothing, a few moments later the barrier disappeared. Touga rushed over to Kagome and picked her up, and started to bring her to the car. Once he got her in he let Kikyo care for her in the back seat. She placed a hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. Half an hour later, they where back at Kagome's apartment.

Izayoi was so worried when her mate and, son and her son's mate came into the room. Kagome was is her mates arms, it looked as if she was sleeping. "Is she alright Touga?" she asked. He shook his head yes and, brang her into her room. A few minutes later he returned to the living room. He saw his family siting on the couch around the coffee table. Walking over to his mate he sat down next to her. He started to explain what happened...

Kagome woke up in her room panting looking around, she turned to her alarm clock and it said 7:53 at night. She looked down her her stomach to see if there was an aura there... _Th-there's another aura inside me?! I'm pupped. Well Fuck! That would be my luck._ She place a barrier around her room and, got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower again. She knew everyone was outside and wanted answers, but she just didn't know, didn't have the answers, and she also didn't want to talk about it. Well not right now anyway.

After she got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. I do look a lot like her. Thank Kami I put all the files back under the sofa. She got dressed in sweats and went out to the banister. She sat down on the chair, thinking about what her mother had shown her earlier. _I have to correct the wrong. She deserves that ... I guess I'll go to the police station in the next few days. I'd also like to get to know my mother's father._ She sat there and wondered all that happened to her, as she watched all the cars go by.


	3. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Pups?

_**Unbelievable**_

Kagome sat in her living room playing with her violin when she saw Inuyasha come into her apartment. She rolled her eyes as she went back to fixing the strings on her instrument. "Kagome you ok? You didn't answer your phone" he said concerned panicky voice. "I was busy, and, as you can see, I still am." she said irritably. _Oh my Kamis, its been 3 day and he just won't leave me alone. What is his problem_ , she thought on a sigh. "Kagome... I'm just worried about you." he said almost sadly. Kagome stopped what she was doing and put her violin down and looked up at Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me except... the fact that you are up my ass all the time and, **driving me crazy**! OK!" She had started off calmly but ended up yelling at the end at him.

Inuyasha was shocked he didn't know that he was driving her crazy... Okay maybe he did. He was only concerned for her. Just then her phone rang. she walked over to it and answered it. "Kagome here...Hey Noriko... Again?... Alright I'll come by and, see what I can do... Yeah its fine, I'm fine, everyone is just making things worst than what they are... mmm yes... Okay bye." she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that promised death, then turned her head, and rolled her eyes, _Was he always this thick headed? Or is it just me today?_ "Inuyasha what did I just say?" He looked down at the floor like he found something of interest about it then, looked up and smiled at her. She shook her head at him. _Men you can't live with them, and you can't live without them. No I think I can live without them for a while! A long while!_

"I need to go down to the Orphanage, Shippo is..." she didn't get to finish what she was say when Inuyasha interupted her. "WHAT?! That brat is nothing but problems! Why do you even bother? And besides you shouldn't be working you should be resting!" He pretty much yelled. Kagome just looked at him with one of 'those I'll kill you when your sleeping' looks. "Inuyasha please... I'm tired of sitting my house or yours or your parents. I need to get out and, away from everyone, and besides the Orphanage is mostly kids. I'm going and your going to go where ever you need to go... Like Oh I don't know, say WORK! I'm sure Sesshomaru misses you!" she said to him laughing. _Somebody's in trouble!_

Inuyasha paled instantly. Yeah he completely forgot about work, and Sesshomaru was going to kill him. He had to do so much research for a few artists. Inuyasha just fainted. "You know your so much trouble then your worth." she said. Walking over to the sink, she grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and walked back over to Inuyasha. Looking at Inuyasha, she called his name, and of course got no answer. _Oh well the idoit shouldn't have fainted!_ She then splashed him in the face with the cold water! "Wake up! Let's go! Before Sesshomaru really does kill you!" she said as he cursed her and shaking his head like a true dog.

She picked up her things as she dragged Inuyasha out of her home and into the hallway where she then locked the door. "Lets go Inuyasha. You have work and I have to go 'settle' something at work." she said to him as they were walking down the hall to the elevators. "But Kaaaaagooooooommmmeeeeeeeee... I don't wanna! The ICE PRINCE is going to really kill me! Fuck Dad's not gonna be there till after lunch!" He whined. _Dear kami why is he acting like he's 5 again. I must have done something to really piss off the Kamis. Please whatever Kamis is out there, help me please! I'm begging you._

When they finallymade it to her car, Inuyasha was still whining about work, and His brother. "Inuyasha I don't have time for this! I need to get to the Orphanage and you need to get to work. Now I'm going. Why don't you do the same." she said as she got into her KIA Soul. He just looked at her with his ears down, but he knew she was right. She puled off into the street and started heading toward the Orphanage.

When she got there she knew Shippo was the cause of the disastrous look to it. She walked into the building and saw Noriko trying to contain Shippo. When Shippo stopped struggling in her arms, she looked up to see Kagome. Thats when Shippo ran straight to her and, latched on to one of of her legs. "Shippo what are you doing? Whats going on? You really out did yourself this time..." she said to him as she knelt down towards him. Shippo looked at the ground, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, its just that the people that came to see me told me that... th-th-that no one would adopt me cause f-fox Yokai are such t-t-trouble m-makers and, and , and no one wants the r-runt of the l-l-litter." he cried into her shoulder. Kagome held him and looked up at Noriko, and the look she was giving confirmed what Shippo said.

 _My Kami, Why would they say that to him. He's just a kid, even if he wasn't a kid, why would they say that to someone who has no one._

"Noriko imma take Shippo with me for the night. Would that be ok?" she asked. Noriko looked at her as if she was crazy, she needed to clean this mess up without the 'help' of Shippo. "PLEASE! Please take him! Calm him down bring him back when he's ok. I Need to get this mess cleaned up with out his help." she said to her while they gave her his bag. "Come one Ship let's give Noriko some time to clean up the ... ' _mess_ ' you created." she said as he crawled up on her shoulder. " Shippo lets go get something to eat and, while we're at it we'll take about what really going on with you hmm?" she said to him calmly. He just nodded his head as he got into the back seat of her car. "Shippo where do you want to eat?" Kagome asked as she got back on the street. Shippo thought for a second or two before he answered with 'Wolf Den'.

By the time Kagome parked the car in the parking lot to Wolf Den, Shippo was buzzing with excitement. "Alright Shippo, calm down. Whats so special about this place that you always want to come here?" she asked a little concerned. Shippo smiled his I'm-so-cute-but-evil smile but said nothing as they went in. As soon as she walked in none other than who was in her face... Kouga was there right in front of her... again, like this week wasn't bad enough now she had her best friend's mate messing with her. She just could catch a break.

"How's ' _ **MY WOMAN**_ '? Why haven't you com..." SLAP! "Kouga what the hell did I tell you about harassing ' _ **MY**_ ' Kagome." She said to Kouga who was sitting on the ground rubbing his head, as she turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kags, I thought I had him better trained than this. Its obvious I don't." she said on a laugh. Kagome herself couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's antics. "Its alright Ayame. I know he's... harmless when your around, which is all the time." Kagome said with a laugh. "Yes He knows better or I like to think he does. Come I was just about to go on my lunch break, and we can eat, and Shippo you want the new special. I think you might like it?" she said as they where walking to the back, while Shippo said a 'yepp' in agreement as he followed behind them.

They sat down and placed their order with none other than Kouga. He came back and was just standing there. "Kouga, Honey, is there something you need?" Ayame asked calmly, Kouga just looked at her and shook his head 'no'. _Here we go... again,_ Kagome thought on a sigh, like always when she was around these two. "Then why are you just standing... Stop sniffing Kagome you **LECHER**!" She screamed the last part as she threw her spoon at him and, with a direct hit he was down on the floor, out cold. Shippo looked down at Kouga with a small smile and, started to give him a few hard pokes to the belly. He will never learn, will he? Shippo thought.

When Kouga popped back up he looked at Kagome. "It's not my fault ' _ **My**_ '..." he stopped as he heard a noise that was coming for his Mate. He gulped! "...I mean it's not my fault Kagome smells different!"

"Kouga I'm not asking you again to leave Kagome alone. Do you understand me or do I need to beat it into your thick skull **WOLF**!" Ayame said sweetly as if she was asking her lover if he'd like the newspaper to read. Kouga's eyes widened. He knew when she used that voice, he wasn't gonna be able to walk, let alone move for the next few days if he didn't leave like, right now. She was always the 'violent type' when it came to Kagome. He said he had to 'go' then disappeared. Ayame mumbled a ' _Thats what I thought_ ' as she noticed Kouga was right she did smell different.

Kagome look right back at her friend. "You wanna tell me whats going on?" she asked Kagome. Kagome looked at her, with that look in her eyes that told her not in front of the pup. "Ginta!" she yelled down the restaurant causing the other occupants to look at her as well. He looked up from the stand and, came to her in a hurry knowing full well not to mess with her after, Kouga pissed her off, as it is he doesn't want to be next to ' _get it_ ' from her. "Watch Shippo we're going to the bathroom. thanks!" she said with a smile and dragged Kagome off to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Ayame gave Kagome that look... "Ok Kags, spill it, whats going on? Kouga was right you smell funny, but not in a bad way or anything" she finished off quickly when she saw the look in her best friend's eyes. Kagome turned her head looked down at the floor getting the courage she needed to tell her friend what happened to her 3 days ago. She took a deep breath, and started to tell Ayame what happened to her.

Ayame stood there shocked at what she just heard. _So that weird smell is from her is because, she's pupped, and what happened to her birth mother has to hard on her. Hell it'd be hard on anyone. I don't know how she does it. I wonder what she's gonna do with that piece of information. OH MY KAMI! Thats not good._ Ayame thought as she looked at Kagome. "Hon why didn't you call me I would have came you know that. Your like pack to me." she questioned. Kagome said one thing 'Inuyasha' and Ayame understood, _the stupid Hanyo was probably driving her crazy along with everyone else in his family_. "I understand. Does anyone else know that your... well you know..." Kagome shook her head, "No Inuyasha, Kikyo, the Taisho's, and Souta, they don't know... not yet anyway. All 5 of them are going to drive me insane. Just imagine if I told them I was pupped. They'd have to put me in a mental institute by the time I'm ready to have the pup. I'm not glass, that's going to break into a million tiny pieces, at any point in time." she said on a sigh.

Ayame knew that her friend was strong, and could take whatever life had to throw at her and this wasn't any different. "Come on lets go back poor Ginta probably need help with that troublemaker kit you have with you. I just think you like him cause, he can get Inuyasha with all his lil tricks" she said on a laugh. They walked back to the table, and made sure Ginta was still in one piece.

Through out the whole meal Shippo talked animatedly about what he was going to do to Inuyasha when we saw him again. _Kouga must have given him a few ideas while we were in the bathroom... Great. I have to make sure whatever he has planned that he does it in Inuyasha place and not mine_ , she thought on a sigh. "Shippo you ready to go? I still need to stop at the market to grab a few things." she said him. He nodded his head in agreement.

Ayame came up to her and, whispered in her ear "By my house there's a house for rent if your interested. At least you would be able to get some peace and quite since Inuyasha will still be in the Apartment complex. Just so you know. Just tryin' to help a fellow female in need. Come on, say it with me MEN SUCK!" Kagome laughed at that, while she started to walk out to the car with Shippo on her shoulder again.

They got in the car and went to the market. When they got to the market she grabbed the things she need as well as a few other that Shippo wanted. As they headed home, Shippo was talking a mile a minute, about what he was going to do to Inuyasha. Kagome had to keep reminding him that if it was going to cause a mess to do it in Inuyasha's apartment and not hers, but she laughed at how Shippo was with Inuyasha. It was cute in a funny way that they tortured each other.

Kagome had gotten home with shippo by 3:30 in the afternoon. Just as she got out of the car Inuyasha came running to her. _Here we go again. Maybe I should handle him the way Ayame handles Kouga, Now that would be fun._ She thought as she looked at Shippo. She already saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. She shook her head yes when she saw him looking at her then Inuyasha. Shipo hid himself and his aura. _This is going to be funny_ , She thought.

"Kagome are you..."Inuyasha started but stopped when Kagome gave him a look that promised pure torture if he asked that question again. "H-h-here let me help you with that." _Dumb mutt he went and made Mama mad I'll show him_ , Shippo thought as he got ready. He waited quietly by the side of the car hidden with his fox magic. As Inuyasha walked closer to him, he called more fox fire but did not release it yet, He waited for the right opportunity.

 _5...4...3...2...1.._ "FOX FIRE!" Shippo screamed and Inuyasha's hair caught on fire. Inuyasha ran around the garage screaming and crying in pain, all Kagome and, Shippo could do was laugh until , the security guard came over with a fire-extinguisher, and hosed him down from head to toe, even he was laughing at him.

Inuyasha was on the ground mumbling deaf threats at Shippo. When he heard them he ran to Kagome and up onto her shoulder trying to hide himself in her hair, which was a fail. "Kagomeeeeeeee!? How could you let that brat do that to me?" he whined at her, but she was still laughing at him. Inuyasha then turned his eyes to Shippo. "You are sooooooo dead brat. Just wait! Kagome isn't always there to protect you when your here!" he said and walked off. As soon as he was gone they started laughing again, until they couldn't breath.

"Come on Shippo lets get these in the house then we can watch some TV or something." She said to him and they started to gather all their stuff and went up to the apartment. Once they got in and, put every thing away they sat on the couch and started watching TV. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Shippo froze and then ran and hid somewhere in the apartment, as Kagome went to answer the door knowing it was Kikyo.

As she opened the door with a smile on her face she said "Hey Kikyo whats up?" Kikyo was not amused in the least. "What did you do to Inuyasha, Kagome?" she asked anger clear in her voice. "Well he was giving me a headache so I had Shippo give him one for me. I think Inuyasha got the message." Kagome said in her defense. "So you lit my Mate like a bonfire..." Kagome just nodded her head knowing that Kikyo had bad mood swings from her pregnancy. "... And you didn't get it on camera for me to see?!"she said almost yell at Kagome. "Do you have any idea what its like to live with him, I'm only pregnant not terminal!..." she stopped when Kagome gave her a look, "...okay maybe you do. Next time film it so I can actually see it happening and, not have to picture it happening ." she said on a sigh.

Kagome then thought of something. "You could ask down in the garage to see if they caught it on..." Kikyo was gone before she could even finish what she was saying. _Damn for someone who is only got a month or so left in here pregnancy sure can run fast_. "Shippo next time when your gonna do something to Inuyasha, let me know so I can catch it on film for Kikyo." she said on a laugh. Shippo just nodded his head and had an evil glint in his eyes... again.

They where sitting down watching TV again when her phone rang out. She looked at her clock it was only 5:30PM. _No one really calls me at this time unless its work, but there not gonna call me now that I have Shippo_ , She thought as she went to go answer the phone. She picked up the phone "Hello..." she froze when she heard the voice on the other line. _Why is he calling me? He never calls me... unless... I haven't done something to 'his' satisfactory,_ she thought as she paled. Through the phone she heard him yelling at her about ' _that night_ '. How did he find out? she felt sick. She hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, where she barely made it, to relieve herself of everything in her stomach.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom, thank god she had the idea to put a sound barrier up as she closed the bathroom door, she didn't want Shippo to worry about her or hear what she was just doing in the bathroom. She was still a little pale but she went back into the living room to find Shippo. "Hey Shippo I have to go see Touga, Inuyasha dad for a little while there's something I need to talk to him about. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay with Kikyo and Inuyasha?" He looked up at her, and thought about it for a second. "I'll come with you." he said as he jumped off the couch.

When they got to Taisho Manner, the gate was open for them as she pulled her car in. Touga and Izayoi where out on the pouch. They knew she was coming over because they themselves got a call from Byakuya. He had somehow found out what happened to Kagome 3 days ago. Izayoi saw Shippo get out of the car she took him inside to keep him entertained while her mate handle Kagome.

"Touga... h-h-he knows. H-he said he was gon-gonna kill me" she cried in front of him. Touga grabbed her into a hug and then picked her up and proceeded to bring her into his office so they could have some privacy. He was purring trying to calm her down. After a few moments she settled down. "Would you like to tell me what really bothering you? If you don't I understand, but I will try to help you in any way I can." he said to her.

Kagome got herself under control and, told him everything that she even remembers from the night she was raped. Touga just sat there and listened to everything she had to say all while purring to keep her as calm and, comfortable as possible.

"Kagome are you pupped?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at him than looked out the window on the opposite side of the room. She never said anything to him but he knew, she was pupped. _Her scent was different but, how did Inuyasha not pick it up. She has to be hiding it from everyone. I guess she doesn't want anyone to know, but everyone's gonna find out sooner or later, she's gonna start to show. If it was a yokai she'll only be pupped for 4 months but if by some odd chance it was human she'd be pupped anywhere from 6 months to 8 months_. He thought on a sigh.

After a few minutes Kagome looked up at Touga. "There is something... can you help me with the adoption for Shippo?" She asked him with that puppy dog face that she knew always worked on him. "Kagome are you sure about this? You being pupped your going to try to raise a 7 year old kit?" He asked her concerned. She nodded her head at him, "Yea I'm sure. Shippo doesn't listen to anyone but me, and I already see him as my son. I just want to make it official. I already caught him a few times almost calling me Mama."

He looked at her. "Ok I'll speak to my lawyer in the morning and have the paperwork for you later in the day. Hows that sound? Good?" he ask Kagome and she just nodded her head and thanked him with a hug. As she walked out of Touga's office she threw a 'your the best' over her shoulder. She was fine again... _Sometimes you have to love a pupped woman's hormones, and sometimes you don't but in this case i love them_ , Touga laughed to himself.

As she walked into the kitchen she sat net to Shippo. "Shippo how would you feel if I where to adopt you?" she asked him. Shippo looked at her for a few seconds before he jumped into her arms. Kagome looked at Touga and Izayoi and then back at Shippo. He was hugging her and wouldn't let her go. "I guess I can take that as a yes?" she questioned him. Shippo looked up at her with tears in his eyes and yelled with excitement, "YES, YES, YES!". After a few minutes he settled down and went back to his own chair.

"Kagome, Grandma Izayoi said we can stay for dinner that their having pizza." Shippo all but screamed at her excitedly. Kagome looked at Izayoi with that 'Oh really' look. Izayoi just pick up Shippo and hugged him. _Traitor_ , she thought then sat down. Izayoi called up one of the best pizza places in town to order 4 large pies. "Hey you never know who's going to stop by." she said in her defense. The pizzas came 30 minutes later. They ate while talking to each other. Kagome told them that she would be leaving her home and finding a bigger one for when the pup was born. Shippo was excited to learn he was going to be a big brother.

After dinner was finished they all went to the living room. They where all playing twister, well except Kagome. She just spun the spin board for them, with her being pupped she couldn't take the chance. They had been playing for a while when the front door opened. Walking into the room was none other than Sesshomaru and, his best friend Naraku. Shippo fell on top of Izayoi, Izayoi fell on Touga, and Touga fell hard... on the floor with Izayoi's elbow in his groin. Kagome started to laughing as Touga was wheezing, and his Mate apologizing to him, when she looked up seeing Sesshomaru giving her a nasty look while sniffing the air.

"Well, I see you can't keep your legs closed. Tell me was Inuyasha that good or are you too big of a slut to tell the difference between a boy and a MAN?" Sesshomaru asked, as Naraku snickered on the side of him. Kagome just looked at him opened mouth. Touga was just looking on at what happened after recovering, as well as everyone else did the same .

Kagome got up off the couch and walked over to Sesshomaru. He just stared at her. Kagome picked up her hand like she was going to put her hand to her mouth, when her hand lit up a bright purple. Naraku looked on with intressed, when she moved her hand and... SLAP...She slapped Sesshomaru right across the face, there was a burn mark in the shape of her hand. "HOW DARE YOU. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME? OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SAY THAT ABOUT ME! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE ME CAUSE I'M FRIENDS WITH INUYASHA, AND WE ALL KNOW YOU HATE HIM!" she yelled at him than dropped down to a whisper so he could only hear her, "If you ever call me a whore, slut or anything like that, I will have no problem making your life HELL." Kagome told him as she walked back over to where she was sitting. Sesshomaru was confused, _how can she was she able to hit me that fast, when we're both yokai I should have been able to stop her?_

"Shippo sweetheart lets go home we'll come see Touga and Izayoi tomorrow after we do a few things in the morning. You could spend they day with them if you want." she told him as he got up and hugged each of them. As they walked out the door Kagome yelled a 'see ya' as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she shut the door, that when Touga went off. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU SESSHOMARU?" Touga yelled at him. Sesshomaru just looked at him. _Whats his problem? He never had a problem with what I say before_ , Sesshomaru thought as he sighed. "Well? What has she done to you?" his father yelled at him again, as his step-mother Izayoi walked out the room, obviously not wanting to be apart of this 'conversation'. "Nothing" He told his father. "You better learn to control you mouth when your near a Inu-Yokai that is pupped or it'll be your last breath you breath." he said and walked off to find his mate.

"WoW I've never seen a Demon do something like that before." Naraku said. Sesshomaru looked at him. "I was thinking the same. She's never did something like that before. Your brother still on the force?"

"Ya why? What are you thinking?"

"See if he can kind anything on her."

"Whats her full name, that usually helps."

"Kagome Sakuma"

"What you mean to tell me that's Byakuya's daughter?!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him like 'duh' as he walked toward his room that he has at his father's.

 _Very interesting I've never seen a demon that looks to have holy powers_ , he thought as he followed his friend up to the room.

Kagome woke up early the next day as she got herself ready. Soon she would have to wake up Shippo. She started to make breakfast. Just as she was almost done Shippo came into the room, and ran right to the table. When he saw what his made his eyes lite up. WAFFLES! "Mama can we have waffles every morning? Please?" Shippo asked hopefully with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kagome looked at her soon to be son. "Only if you help me every morning, but I'll let you off the hook on the weekend. Sound fair?" she asked him and he nodded his head yes to her, as he ate his waffles. After they finished eating she got up to do the dishes. She got Shippo ready to take him to Touga and Izayoi's while she had to go to the doctor's for the pup growing inside her.

She grabbed her things and called for Shippo saying it was time to go. As they walked to the car in the garage they saw Kikyo there getting ready to go shopping. "Hey Kagome I'll see you at the Doctor's right? 11 o'clock is when I made your appointments." Kikyo yelled from her car. Kagome shook her head yes with a 'see you there' as she got Shippo buckled in. As she drove they sang along to the radio. By the time they got to Taisho Mansion, Touga was outside getting the paper in that stupid robe he got from Sesshomaur. _Really? That thing is just hidious, and yet he still wears it. I feel bad for poor, poor Izayoi. She must see him in that thing every day,_ Kagome thought as she pulled right up next to him.

"Hey, look who's here so early." Touga said with a smile. "Grandpa Touga its only 10 in the morning. Thats not very early." Shippo said to him on a laugh. Kagome laughed with him as she got him out of the car and ran into the house...well mansion. "Well there are a few things I need to do I should be back in a few hours. If anything all me on my cell. Okay Shippo behave." she said to them while she kiss Shippo on his forehead, and started to walk out the door with a 'later' over her shoulder.

As she got back into her car, she called Ayame to ask her about the house she was telling her about yesterday. After her conversation she put the key in the ignition, and started her car and drove out of the estate. She was half way to the doctors when her phone rings again, glancing at her Iphone she see's a number she doesn't recognize. "I'll let it go to voice mail." she said to herself. She was almost to the doctors when she saw her friend and band member Gaara. Kagome pulled into the parking lot of the cafe.

"Hey Gaara, whats up?" she said as she sat down by him. He looked up from his music notes. "Oh hey Kagome, I heard what happened, but I guess your alright... well as aright as you could be?" he said to her. She just gave him a look that said it all.

"Alright, alright I will say no more. We practicing tonight or no?".

"Ya we could. Check with Ayame and, Souta to make sure. I'll either have to find a sitter for Shippo or have to take him with us."

"Or you can leave him with my mate and daughter?"

Kagome thought about it for a second and agreed. She talked with Gaara for a few more minutes then went back to her car knowing full well that she would be late if she didn't. She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot, continuing on her way to where she needed to be. After a few minutes of driving she arrived at the doctor's office. Finding a place to park, she got out and started to head in, Kikyo was still not there, but then again she was early, by like 15 minutes.

Once in the doctors office she filled out the necessary paper work that everyone hates to fill out. _What is it with these people having to know all of your info like this, next they'll be asking what type of car you drive or start asking for your high school transcripts,_ she thought to herself on a laugh. After handing back the stupid form she sat back down and waited to get called in. A few minutes later Kikyo walked in. Kagome looked at her, the look on her face told her all. "Inuyasha, I swear he thinks I'm gonna break." she said as she sat down next to Kagome.

"I'm glad he's not my mate or he would probably be dead now." Kagome told her on a laugh, with this Kikyo was not amused. "I don't find it funny. I find it very, very... All I know is if he keeps it up MY child will be fatherless." she said with a little laugh at the end. They where talking about what Kikyo had bought for the baby when a nurse came out, "Where ready for you" she said. Kikyo gave her a look as she got up and left with the nurse. _Oh shyt! I know that look. I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to her_ , she thought as she walked to the exam room.

Once the Doctor came into the room he asked her all the question that she just fill out on that form. _Isn't the purpose of that stupid form I filled out, to avoid all this stupid questioning to make this fast and easy? DOCTORS!_ she thought to herself.

"So Kagome, do you know how far along you are?"

"4 days"

"Is the father a Human, Demon, or Hanyo?

"Dunno"

The doctor looked at her. "What do you mean Kagome? Are you not sure who the father is?" Kagome looked back at him, _see this would be a great question to put on that form... 'Rape Victim?'_

"Doctor I was drugged and rapped 4 nights ago. So I don't know what my pups father's race is , let alone name." she said a little annoyed. "Ooh I'm sorry Kagome I din't know." He said apologetically to her. Kagome just nodded her head in acceptance. "Ok let's take an ultrasound and blood work, and see what we can find out. Which do you prefer first?" he asked her. "Blood work, I guess." she said to him.

She sat on the table and laid down on it. She already had a small bulge. The doctor came in to check things out. After pressing a few buttons on the machine, it lit up and started to make a heartbeat noise. The Doctor looked at the machine, then picked up his stethoscope and started to listen with that. Looking back and forth from the machine and Kagome, she started to get a little worried. "Is there something wrong with my pup?" she sat up and, asked a little nervous and scared, after all this was still her pup no matter what.

"Well Kagome, your pups are both perfectly fine. It looks as if your having twins." he said, just then she fainted back on the table.


	4. Paybacks a Bitch

_**UNBELIEVABLE**_

"Well Kagome, your pups are both perfectly fine. It looks as if your having twins." he said, just then she fainted back on the table.

"Kagome!" the Doctor half yelled as he went to check to see if she was alright. After a few minutes Kagome woke up and was confused. "What happened?" she asked a little confused, but still happy. The Doctor was worried for her, how was she suppose to take care of not only herself and one pup but now 2 pups.

Kagome sat there for a few minutes without saying anything thinking this wasn't what she wanted, but the kami's gave her not one but two gifts, even if she didn't want them this way. "So there both fine? Nothings wrong with them? Right?" She asked her doctor who just stared at her not believing this young Inu-Yokai girl can just accept something this big and be fine with it after passing out.

"No Kagome, there is nothing wrong with them from the looks of the ultrasound, and when the blood work comes back we'll know what type of pup your having." he said calmly still not sure if Kagome was ok or not. It worried him that such a young woman was raped then, turned out she was pregnant from it, with not only one pup but two. He then got up and walked over toward the wall where a phone was hanging from it. The Doctor picked it up and typed in the extension for the lab. After a few moments later he got an answer.

After a few minutes on the phone, he turned to Kagome. "Well there's been a back up down at the lab. They said they should have your lab results later in the after noon around 3 or 4. You could come back later around 4 or I can just give you a call with the results. It's all up to you." she looked up at him after she lost herself in thought. "Yeah its fine." she said to her doctor.

The doctor just looked at her a little confused. "Oh sorry the phone call will be fine. I have other things to do today." Kagome said. The doctor agreed and got the things Kagome will need both for a hanyo and yokai pregnancy, this way she wouldn't have to come pick up the papers for one or the other. After the doctor gave her the paper work, sono-gram, and everything else she left the examination room.

Kagome just walked out into the hall when she bumped into someone. 'Sorrys' where heard from both women. When Kagome suddenly heard her best friend's voice, looking up she saw the one and only Ayame. "Ayame what are you do..."Kagome started off, "Your pupped? Aren't you?", she questioned her friend with that look in her eyes. Ayame just shook her head yes. "Well you see Kaggy... I was gonna tell you... but then the whole mess happened and I didn't wanna... you know." she said as they started walking out of the doctor's office.

"It's ok. I understand. I'm just happy for you." she said with excitement.

"Ya now we can be pupped together!" Ayame said happily.

"Kouga must be... off the walls?" she guessed.

"You have no idea, he's driving me crazy, and I'm only 8 days pupped."

"I feel bad for Kikyo. She's the one thats gotta deal with Inuyasha, wait scratch that i feel bad for both me and her."

"Thats right, Inuyasha hasn't just been up her ass but yours too. Good I do feel bad for you. Kouga's not that bad. At least you have me to get him to leave you alone." Ayame said while laughing.

After walking to Kagome's car and offering Ayame a ride, they went to check out the house, that Ayame told her about. Still continuing there talk about Kouga and Inuyasha and all there dumb antics. They were a few minutes down when the radio started to play a song.

"OH MY KAMIS! Isn't this your song?" Ayame all but yelled. The song that was playing was 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. Thats the song she sung in New York with her friend Leo. She did miss her friends out there. Kagome just nodded her head yes just to keep her from going nuts... How they both got pupped in December is beyond their knowledge.

"Ooo how I miss the crew. New York was amazing. Too bad we didn't stay. Did you tell anyone that your a big time singer/song writter...?" Ayame asked but continued, "...Knowing you, no you didn't." she said on a small laugh. "Ayame are you crazy? If my... that ASSHOLE found out it would be my head on a platter. But your right, I didn't. Just imagine if... and I do mean IF, I told Inuyasha... He would have drove me crazy to the point where, I think I'd have to kill him, and lets not forget Touga. My Kamis he'd be worst than Inuyasha, trying to get me to sign a contract with him." Kagome said as Ayame busted out laughing along with Kagome.

"My Kamis your right, they'd have to put you into a mental home. Just imagine you...heehee... in one of those...heehee... straight jackets." she said while laughing even harder. Kagome started to laugh too trying to imagine it, and it was pretty funny. "Hey how about we go up and see the old crew? We haven't seen them in like what a year, year and a half?" Ayame asked just as Kagome pulled into Ayame's driveway.

"Ummm... It sounds like a really good idea..." Kagome started, "But...?" Ayame asked her. "Do you really think Kouga or Inuyasha is really gonna let us go being pupped and all?" Kagome asked.

"Does Inuyasha own you? Is he your mate? Or even know your pupped?"she asked and Kagome shook her head no to all 3 questions.

"Well than Inuyasha shouldn't be a problem. Anyways I was thinking Kouga could come with us, he already knows what we did out there. He could also meet the two that YOU got to become mates. It'd be great to see everyone, but Kouga is gonna go nuts meeting all those famous people, but that shouldn't be a problem... hopefully... and if he does well that can always be fixed." Se said with that crazed look in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together. Kagome almost died from laughing so hard and so much.

"The house looks great and I love it 5 bedroom each with their own bathroom, another bathroom near the Kitchen, a living room, a nice sized backyard and best of all I get my own driveway and garage! I'll take it!" Kagome said to the realtor agent. The agent just smiled and told her of the forms she needed to fill out and put a down payment to the house. Kagome signed all the papers and went into her purse and got her wallet out, once she opened it she pulled out her special bank card. The one that has all her money from America, and gave it to , who took out her little gadget to swipe the card after a few minutes and handed her back the card, and gave her the keys to her new home.

"Damn I feel like me and Kouga got ripped off, man this place looks amazing, AND you have 5 rooms and 6 fucking bathrooms. Kagome how about we trade houses." Ayame said as she walk down the stairs from looking around, but in reality Kagome knew she was being noisy. "Ummm, let me think about it... Nope not gonna happen." Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue at Ayame.

Ayame mumbled a 'damn' under her breath. _She must really like MY new house, but hey so do I. I can start my new little family here. No baby daddy for me. Well I guess thats a rape victim for you_ , Kagome thought to herself on a sigh.

Just then Kagome's phone rang from in her purse. She hadn't heard that ringtone in a while. Picking up the phone she answered in english, "Hey, whats up my friend? And hear I thought I was rid of you?" she said on a laugh, and Ayame knew who it was right away and laughed as well... "Really? We where just talking about coming for a visit... Well it'd be me, my son, and of course Ayame and her mate... shut up!You know I don't have one yet, and before you say anything Shippo is my adopted son" Kagome said to him. Ayame was on the floor laughing her ass off at the way there friend could alway get under Kagome's skin.

"ANYWAY! We'll look into when we can leave but first I have to move into my NEW house, later" she said as she hung up the phone quickly before her friend started to ask her anything. "Ayame that was and is not funny! Get up and help me out here!" Kagome told her on a smile. Her friends are just a little to weird for her liking. "Alright lets get the guys and get my stuff packed, and moved before Inuyasha finds out." she said on a sigh.

 **Tokyo Police Station**

"Naraku, it's Onigumo." Onigumo said into the phone.

"Did you find anything on Kagome Sakuma?"

"Ya, but your never going to believe what I found."

"Just spit it out! I don't have all day to play phone games with you." he yelled.

"Go over to Gramp's place tomorrow around noon. I'll show you."

"Why? What does Gramp's have to do with this?" Naraku asked.

"Just do it, and don't tell the guy that wants the information I found anything yet!" Onigumo growled into the phone before hanging up, not wanting to deal with his older brother.

Looking down at the file, he just couldn't believe his eyes... _I need a coffee_ , he thought to himself as he got up to get some coffee down the hall.

 **Kagome**

Kagome was almost done getting all the big furniture in her new house and into place when she got a call on her cell. She picked it up. "Hello?...Shippo! Kohaku! Don't run in the house... Hello?... Hellooo?" she hung up the phone. Well thats weird, she thought as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"Ayame asked her as she walked back into the kitchen. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and told her she didn't know as they continued to put things away.

"Soooo..." Ayame said to get Kagome's attention. Kagome look up at her to see what she wanted. "Do you think we can go. Either way I'm going, with or without you. I miss everyone, and besides we already have a place to st-..." Ayame said but Kagome's phone rang again but this time the tone was 'They're Coming to take me away Ha Ha'.

They both started to laugh when Kagome pick up the phone. "Hey Touga... Just with Ayame in my NEW Kitchen, putting away some of my stuff... No where not lifting anything heavy, besides they guys won't let us... You didn't tell Yasha did you..." just then Kagome laughed from what she heard.

"So Kikyo threatened you if you did. Now thats just too funny... What he's been driving me crazy, and I can't even imagine what Poor, Poor Kikyo is going through, and she lives in the same apartment as him... Of course Papa-Inu, we won't kill him. Where's the fun in that. Well gots to go, lots of stuff to unpack... Later." Kagome said and she hung up the phone. She looked around for Ayame, but didn't see her. She walked out to the Yard where Shippo and Kohaku are running around, thats when she saw or more like heard Ayame laughing.

"What so funny?" she asked her. It took a few minutes but Ayame finally caught her breath and told her. "That was the weirdest, and not to metion the funniest conversation I've heard in a while."

"Ya well I'm just a regular old comedian. Now get your ass back in the house, and help me! You owe me for helping you!" Kagome told her, and walked back into the house. Ayame got up off the chair, on the patio and walked back inside to 'help'.

As Kagome walked back into the kitchen she saw Gaara, standing there with a a Husky Demon. Her Husky Demon. Gaara looked at her then to leash then to her again, with a smile on his face, then let go of said leash. The Husky Demon ran to her and nearly tackled her to the floor licking her all over her face. After a minute or so the 'dog' let her stand up and pet her. "Aww Baby Blu. Did you miss me?" Kagome asked as she pet her behind her ears, as Baby Blu gave a small bark as her answer.

"Thanks Gaara for bringing her over. Its gonna be great here with my Guard Dog back." she said to him.

"Just like old times huh?" he said with a laugh, looking around noticing something was wrong with this picture. "Where's Ayame? Usually you two are together."

"OOh Boo did you miss me?." she said as she came into the room and gave him a hug. "And I see you brought the mutt with you?" she asked him

Shaking his head he said, "You know you love Baby Blu..." he looked toward Baby Blu who gave a small bark as to say yes to him, "... and it looks like she knows it too." he said while they all laughed.

"Baby Blu, why don't you go play with the boys in the back." Kagome told her dog as she got up to put more things away. Baby Blu went right out the back door.

Kikyo was driving down Wish Street, when she saw Kagome's Soul in one of the driveways. Her new place looks nice, but I wonder how she's gonna afford it, Kikyo thought to herself as she pulled up along side Kagome's car in the driveway.

Kikyo then got out of the car and headed for the door which was wide open. She walked into the house to see the living room first. As she took another step she saw a dog in the doorway, said dog started to growl at her and coming toward her at a slow pace, almost as it was staking its prey.

"Baby Blu!" someone screamed and the dog took one last look at her and ran off to the voice that called the dog, just then Kagome came out where the dog had just gone. "Kikyo, your here great. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't find the place." Kagome said to her.

"Ummm, Kagome you do know you have a really, and I mean really big dog in your house right?" she questioned her.

"huh? Oh Baby Blu she wont hurt you she just likes to mess with everyone she did the same to Gaara."

"who's dog is she? She lookded as if she was ready to attack me!"

"Mine I found her abandoned in an ally way when me, and Ayame where in the States. So I took her in and she became my Baby Blu. She's been living with Gaara since we got back cause, as you know we aren't allowed to have 'big' dogs at the apartments. She realy is harmless, she usualy won't attack unless she feels threaten, more like she wanted to play. You see she's a Husky Demon. They're hard to find now a days, but I just couldn't leave her she was just too cute as a puppy." she told Kikyo as if where nothing.

Kikyo felt bad for the dog, to be abandoned as just a mere puppy and have no one, but Kagome always had a big heart when it came to others. They walked back into the Kitchen to start to plan for Inuyasha's payback, of course all the women and even the children where all down for messing with him.

Inuyasha walked out of his brother's office at Taisho Music Inc. The man or Yokai was going to driving him crazy, all he wanted to do was go home to his RAMEN and Mate! But NO! Sesshomaru wasn't going to let him leave until all the reports on the BEST Musicians from the States were on his desk. As he walked to his office he looked on his computer to find the files he was missing. They still had no clues as to where Rashi or Aya was, all they knew was that they where from Japan, but that didn't help and to top it off those weren't their real names. _Stupid stage names_ , he thought as he continued working after half an hour he had all the files that his Older irritating half brother wanted.

When He got back to his brother's office, he saw that Sesshomaru was long gone. "Stupid Bastard! Left me here to do all the work while he goes home. He's not the one who has a pupped mate at home!" he yelled as he threw the files down on his desk. He went back to his office and grabbed his wallet, jacket, and car keys, and headed for his car.

Once in his bright red Porsche Cayenne, he called Kagome to see if she wanted anything while he was out, but when he called it went straight to voice-mail. Thats weird, maybe it died on her, he thought as he started to drive home.

Just as he was almost home he forgot he had to pick up something or other for the pup. _Shyt Kikyo's gonna kill me if I forget it. Ever since I got her pupped she's gone off the deep end for the littlest shyt_ , he thought on a sigh. He made a U-ie and headed to Baby World.

Once he finally made it to Baby World he then went to the side door for customer pick-up and went in. As soon as he got to the counter one of the workers came to him. "Hi! Welcome to Baby World, where we have all your needs for your small bundle of joy. How can I help you?"

Inuyasha just looked at him in horror. _This poor man has to say that to everyone that comes in? I feel so bad for him_ , he thought on a sigh as he reaching into his pocket for his wallet for the receipt for the custom crib that they had to have ordered in. "I'm here to pick up a custom crib me and my mate had ordered" He told the man as he handed him the receipt. The man took it from him then checked with the computer. "Alright sir, I'll be right back with your item." the guy said as he left to go get said item.

After a few moments the guy returned with a big box which he then helped Inuyasha tie to the top of his car. He thanked the man for helping him and went back home. He pulled into the parking garage and parked his car in 'his spot', then got out to untie the box from his car. As he got the box down from his car he saw the security guard wave to him as he waved back, he drop the big heavy box on his foot, and again the security guard started to laugh at him. He got up to his Apartment. Finally! He knew Kikyo wasn't home so he started to put the damn thing together. After almost 2 hours he finished and Kikyo still wasn't home. _I bet she's at Kagome's. That'll be the perfect excuse to see how she is, and also its getting late and no one wants to be around my mate when she doesn't have her sleep_ , he though as he got up off the floor.

Once he got down to Kagome's floor he knocked on the door, when no one answered he went to grab the spare key under the rug, but when he lifted the rug there was no key. He tried to call Kikyo but he got no answer. Inuyasha ran back upstairs and grabed his car keys and ran back to his car. Once inside he pulled out his phone and the tracking app he looked up Kikyo's and Kagome's location. Kikyo's came up but not Kagome's. He started to worry. When he really saw where she was he drove like a maniac.

He pulled his car on the side street, and ran to the door screaming and yelling never seeing a pair of brown and a pair of purple-ish eyes watching him.

"Sesshomaru! You BASTARD! OPEN UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MATE?! SESS...homaru" Inuyasha stopped yelling and banging on the door when Sesshomaru opened the door, with his eyes turning blood red.

"Half-breed!" he said calmly as his eyes turned all red. "What are YOU doing here at **MY** home? Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right this second for your stupidity."

Inuyasha turned pale white almost the color of his hair. He never seen his brother this mad before. "Hehe well I tracked Kikyo's phone and it said her location was here." he said nervously. Sesshomaru just growled at him and told him to 'fucking leave or else'. It was never easy with that Yokai. After getting to his car he heard laughing from a few people. He turned around to see where the laughing was coming from and his eyes widened in shock. There across the street was his mate, Kagome and a few of her friends, he assumed. They where all laughing at him, even the little runt was there laughing and pointing at him.

"AWW Yasha-Baby are you afraid of big bad Sesshomaru?" his mate mocked at him and started laughing at him again along with everyone else. "Kikyo why did you do that? I thought I was gonna DIE!" Inuyasha nearly yelled at her. "Oh but YASHA-BABY, WE just couldn't resist a lil pay back. Right Kiki?" Kagome said to him, while his evil mate nodded her head.

"Kagome, you my _**FRIEND**_ can bite me." Inuyasha pretty much yelled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. As he started to walk up to the house a big dog jumped from out of nowhere, growling and snarling at him ready to attack at any moment. He knew this dog was a demon dog, and it seemed like it was mad at him for some reason.

"Nice doggie. Good doggie!" Inuyasha said in a soft voice trying but failing to calm the dog that looked as if it was going to rip him to pieces. The dog just growled at him even more, then Inuyasha made a run for his mates SUV he saw in the driveway just then, but before he could fully get on top of the car the demon dog bit him right in his ass, tearing a big gaping hole in his suit pants. He started to yell at said dog, when he heard laughing again and yet again he turned to see his mate standing there with Kagome in the window near the driveway.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHO'S FUCKING DEMON DOG IS THIS! IMMA FUCKING SUE YOU TILL YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! FUCKING BROKE! DO YOU..." He stopped yelling as he heard Kagomes voice. "Baby Blu! Come on Girl! You got him good." Kagome said to the stupid beast as she walked up to the car. The 'beast' immediately went right to Kagome and sat right next to her wagging her long fuzzy tail. Inuyasha couldn't believe that the 'beast' knew her.

"You know that ''beast' Kagome?" he asked but before she could answer, said 'beast' was only inches from the car growling viciously at him again. "Baby Blu!" the dog went right back to her side and laid down. "Inuyasha, one Baby Blu is not a beast as you called her she is a demon husky a very rare breed, two she's belongs to me and is very protective of me..." "Then get her to sic the mangy wolf not me!" Inuyasha interrupted her. Kagome just shook her head and went back inside as the 'dog' followed her inside. He slowly got off the car, and walked into the house himself.

He saw his mate and Kagome sitting down watching TV. "Umm guys, whose house is this?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. _Boy does she look mad. what the hell did I do?_ he thought as he waited for her to speak. "It's mine Inuyasha. Why else would all my thing be here!" she said making it kinda obviously,but when she pointed it out thats when he noticed that she wasn't joking. "Your not joking! How the hell did you get the money for this place? And it had to be a shyt load cause that BASTARD lives right next door, and..." "KAMI! SHUT THE HELL UP! I heard you at my house damn. ' _ **My**_ '... I mean Kagome throw this mangy mutt out so we can have some piece and quite." Kouga had came threw the door yelling at Inuyasha.

"Here we go again..." Shippo said on a sigh, and everyone agreed with him. After a few minutes of Kouga and Inuyasha throwing insults and, name calling of course Kikyo was at her limit and so was Ayame.

"INUYASHA!" "KOUGA!" Kikyo and Ayame scream at their mates.

"We're Going home Inuyasha and that crib better be at home all set up too!" she told him in that tone that said to push your luck with me. She then turned to Kagome, "Sorry Kagome." and dragged Inuyasha out by one of his fuzzy ears.

"KOUGA!..." Ayame screamed at him and he jumped. "Don't you have something to say to Kagome?" She asked him in her sweet voice. _OH SHYT!_ he thought.

"KAGOME..." he threw himself on his knees in front of her. Kagome jumped a little not expecting... well that. "... I'm soooo sorry. Please Please Please, forgive Inuyasha's behavior..." Thats when Ayame cleared her voice very, very loudly. "... and of course mine as well but mostly the mutts." He told her with this big blue eyes of his. Kagome laughed her told him she forgave him, just to get some piece and quite.

After a few minutes of talking with Ayame they left, it was late and Shippo was asleep on Baby Blu. They where both on the couch Baby Blu with her head down and Shippo curled into her. She took out her phone and snapped a few photos of them like that before she picked up Shippo and started to head up to his bedroom when Kohaku came out of the bathroom from his shower.

"Kohaku you could sleep in that room right there." she said as she point to the room with a nod of her head. He said a quick 'thanks' and, went to bed himself. She put Shippo into his bed and tucked him in, she when to her own room, where Baby Blu was already at the bottom of the bed waiting for her. "Alright, alright give me a minute and I'll come to bed." she told her, and went to the master bathroom to change.

When she came back into the room she hoped right in bed and as soon as she pulled up the covers Baby Blu came in, and laid right there next to her. Just like when she was a puppy. Baby Blu always made Kagome feel better no matter what even with all this shyt that has happened to her the past couple of days.


	5. First LUV, NY Here We Come!

_**UNBELIEVABLE**_

Kagome sat on a huge rock, near a equally huge lake looking over the water. It was a peaceful place, the kind people dream about finding but, thats just the thing, she knew she was _dreaming_. Her instincts where telling her that it was a dream too. She got up and went over to the water dipping her hands in it, letting the cool water refresh her.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" said a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned and saw a women that looked almost exactly like her except she was human and had pale purple eyes, while Kagome was yokai with bright purple eyes.

"Yes it is." she told her looking her right in the eyes, bright purple to pale purple.

"I'm glad... I'm glad you didn't turn out like that horrible monster."

Kagome just stood there looking at her mother... her real mother. The one she never got to know all because of her father. Airi came up to her daughter and was finally able to hold her again. Kagome had dreamed of hugs like this from loving parent. Sure Touga and Izayoi gave hugs liker this but, it was different when its your own loving parents. Even though she considered Touga and Izayoi treated her more like their daughter than, her own father did, but still.

"Kagome, I have not wanted anything more in these past 20 years than to be able to hold you like this, but I never stopped watching over you, _**NEVER**_! You where, no you still are my everything. I never wanted to leave you, but he took you away from me, but he could never take this away." Airi said to her precious baby girl. Kagome just hugged her tighter and, cried.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, they pulled away from each other. "Kagome, theres another reason I came to and brought you to this place." Airi said and Kagome ask 'why'. "Well, this is where my mother, your grandmother taught me how to use my spiritual powers. I just figured, this place means something to me, as did all the women who where Miko's trained in my family... since I first held you I put a... block, i guess you could say, on your Miko powers, I didn't want Byakuya to know that you where a yokai with miko powers. I was afraid of what he might do to you or, what he might have made you do."

"Ok... Now I understand why he always treated me different. Why he always wanted more from me." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Kagome, don't let what he said, and did to you effect you in a negative way, take what he did to you and, use it as your strength. Use it in a positive away. Now I saw you where able to call forth some of your Miko power with that rude dog . Now are you ready to begin?" Airi asked her, and Kagome nodded her head.

Kagome woke up early with Baby Blu stretching at the end of the bed. As soon as she sat up it hit her. She ran straight to the bathroom sick to her stomach. After a while she got up from the toilet and hoped in the shower. After 15 minutes she emerged clean and feeling better. After dressing she sat on the bed thinking about what happened last night in her dreams. What her mother showed her and how she can keep hiding her spiritual powers on her own.

Baby Blu waked in the room and gave a small bark. "I'll right girl! I know, I know." she said to her pet as she got off the bed and, went to downstairs. She got to the kitchen and let her out the back door to run around in the yard and let her do her business. It's too quite, the boys must still be asleep, she thought to herself as she made herself a cup a tea.

After a few minutes Baby Blu was scratching at the door wanting to come in. She got up and let her in. Then went to the living room and turned on the TV to see what the weather was going to be like, as she sat down Baby Blu jumped on the couch with her and cuddled up next to her. As she was watching the news she heard it was going snow. _Great, this is just what I need now, snow. Well at least Baby Blu will have some fun with it_ , she thought on a sigh as she looked down at Baby Blu.

She looked up at the ceiling hearing noise. "Come on Baby Blu, the boys are up. Might as well get breakfast started. What do you say?" she said and Baby Blu gave a small bark as to say yes. As they got to the kitchen Kagome started to pull out the ingredients to start making Waffles or Pancakes. By the time she finished making the batter the boys were rushing down the stairs.

"Morning boys!" Kagome said as both boys cam into the kitchen. They both said 'morning' back as the boys tried to see what she was making. "Sooooo... Mama what are you making?" Shippo asked as he sat down near her. "Well I'm making Pancakes or Waffles. What do you guys want?" she asked and both boys looked at each other. Then after a few seconds the boys both yelled out "Waffles!" Kagome started to laughed, "I guess Waffles it is then!"she said as she got the Waffle maker out from the cabinet.

"Oh Kohaku beforeI forget. Your cousin called last night, while you were in the shower. He said he'll come pick you up around noon. He said something about taking you out for a surprise." she told the boy and, he just nodded his head.

After a little while Kagome and the boys where sitting eating her home made waffles that she learned to make years ago. She had already fed Baby Blu before the boy had come down and was enjoying the chatter between the boys on a game that they had both played last night. It was really confusing trying to keep up. Every once in a while they asked her who was right, and of course every time she answered with 'I don't know a thing about those game you two play' and they'd all games are just not her thing but, board games where.

After everyone was finished eating the boys went back upstairs to play that game they where taking about. Kagome got her work laptop from her case in the desk and sat at the kitchen table. Kagome started it up and connected her WiFi, and entered her e-mail, she had quite a few e-mails, mostly from friends in NY, and 1 from her boss Frank. She opened the one from Frank first. Lets face it, one he was her boss and 2, he marked it as urgent. _Idiot if it was so_ _URGENT_ _he could have called me...Dumb-ass_ , she thought as she opened it up.

 _E-Mail_

My Dear, Dear Rashi,

As you may know it has been a year and a half, since you and the ... charming Aya made an appearance, and well... to put it blunt, you need to make another one. And I know you two said it'd be a while before you came back here. BUT I hate to tell you that it has indeed been a _**WHILE**_! I need you and Aya back here. And by the way I'm sending her the same message!

Oh and by the way Taisho Music company and Higurashi Music company are trying to get you to start back up over in Japan. Since its well know that your from Japan. And quite frankly, I'm tired of being harassed by this Sesshomaru guy and this Kanta guy. Rashi my dear girl help this poor man out here. You and Aya need to get your asses back here to NY. ASAP! I need you to get these fools off my **ASS**!

PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! *GETS ON HANDS AND KNEES*

Let me know my dear

Love you girl! ;)

Your worshiper

Frank A.K.A. **THE BOSS MAN**

Kagome laughed out loud at Franks message. She'd have to give him a call today. Frank was just too much sometimes. Thats probably why Ayame loves to mess with him so much. Frank was always the dramatic type, even a lil flamboyant.

"Let's see today's Wednesday, So its 10 in the morning here so its about 8 or 9 there. I think I'll give him a call in a few. Baby Blu wanna go for a run?" she asked her. Baby Blu jumped of the couch and started to bark at her. Then ran to the door knob on the closet and pulled the leash off of it, and came running back. "I guess thats a yes." she said on a laugh. She went upstairs to tell the boys she was going for a run, and should back back in less than an hour or so, and not to destroy her **NEW** house. She left hearing the boys laughing at what she told them.

Sesshomaru had just woken up it was late for him, he was up most of the night still trying to find Rashi and Aya, the 2 famous singers that started out in NY but, where from Japan. Not to mention they came back home to Japan, but no one knows what happened to them, or where they are. _Damn musician!_ he thought with a scowl.

He was still really pissed that, that stupid HALF-BREED, half-brother of his came to **HIS** home yelling at **HIM**. He remember last night seeing a dog running after him and trying and succeeding in biting him. Now that was priceless. If only he had pulled out his phone and, recorded it. Then he could have posted it up on the company's site, just to make a bigger fool of the half-breed.

He sat at his computer and signed into his account at work. He was working from home today and he notified his father last night, after the incident with that stupid half-breed. Now as he sat there reading his e-mails he saw one from Frank Delco. _Finally! That weird human must have smartened up and, is giving me the information on Rashi and Aya like I asked for._

After he read the email he was about to reply when he heard a dog barking, and quite frankly he was in no mood to hear that this early in the morning, even though it was 10 in the morning. He looked out his window to see Kagome Sakuma there with that dog. She started to run down the block, turning down another street as she hit the corner. Wondering if she's going to that park around the block? Its not like he cared but, he was still curious about her since that the other day when she hit him. He still couln't figure out how he got a burn of her handprint on his cheek. Which still had him confused, and he hated being confused. It just wasn't him. He was the strong, smart, handsome, Heir to the Western lands. **A lord** , how could this girl get him so... so.. so riled up. No, it doesn't matter soon, _I will find out all your dirty little secret_ , he thought as he got back to responding to the e-mail.

 _ **Higirashi Shrine**_

Onigumo got to his grandfather's quarter to 12. When he got into the house he saw his mother there. "Mom what are you doing here? And where's Gramps?". His mother, Chiyo looked at him as if to say what are you doing here. "Onigumo I just came back from taking you Grandfather to the airport. He had to go to NY for something dealing with one the deals he's working or something like that. Why?" she asked just as Naraku came in through the door. "We're..." he said pointing to Naraku and himself are here to see Gramps about something I think he should know." he said and his mother gave them both a look and before she could say anything Naraku said, "Don't look at me! I don't know a thing. Its all him! I was just told to come here!"

"Alright I'll explain but, I think everyone should take a seat." he said gesturing to the couch. As they sat he pulled out the file he had in his jacket. "Ok, but before I start, just let me finish with no interruptions." They both nodded their heads, and Onigumo told them. "The other day Naraku asked me to look up this girl, Kagome Sakuma. That one of his clients wanted information on. And so when I finally got her background, her mother's name was blacked out. After some digging around and, finding the Hospital that the birth certificate had, I came across a nurse that said as I quote 'Wait a minute! I know you. You where here visiting a family member that just had a baby 'round 20 years ago.', if I remember correct." His mother and brother looked at him, like he had two heads.

"Well after talking with her and, giving her the birth certificate, she checked it with her records..." "Well?!" his mother said getting angry. While Naraku just looked annoyed. He gulped. His mother can get scary when she gets mad. "Well when she checked the records they have, the mother's name was there."

"AND?" his mother and brother said at the same time. _Now I know where Naraku got his Lawyer looks from... Our Mother... Scary._

"The name of the mother on the birth certificate was... Airi Higurashi..." he said as he looked his mother in the eyes.

Chiyo sat there stunned, Airi never put the fathers name on the birth certificate. They never thought to look for the father because, they never knew. Airi never talked about it. She knew the bastard that raped her calmed that it was his beast or something but still.

"Do you know where she is?" his mother asked him. Onigumo looked at his mother, and shook his head yes. "Mom there's more... she was... raped Friday night..." he said quietly.

His mother looked at him in horror. He knew, she knew it was the same faith as her sister. "Mom she doesn't know who the guys was or what he was for that matter. The labs are still processing the DNA they found, and she's Pregnant." he said knowing his mother was probably feeling some type of way. His mother got up grabbed her things and left the house.

Naraku who had been quite up till then spoke. "So that girl... was are cousin? How did I not recognize her? How did I not see it? FUCK!"

"Wait you saw her, just recently?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru said he wanted information on her cause she has manifested some type of burning power when she hit him because of an insult he said to her... Now it all makes sense. It was her miko powers, but how she's a demon?" he said as he put his head down in shame. Onigumo knew how his brother care for aunt Airi and her baby girl. It had hit him hard when he found out of her death. He just feel in love with her just like everyone else and, had this urge to protect her, just like their father did. He knew he had to tell his father, before their mother did or their father might do something crazy, and stupid.

 _ **Kagome's House**_

Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room looking at the boarding information Frank sent. He just had to over do it. She had already talked with Ayame and Kouga, about it. Of course they where all for it but, she couldn't be sure if it was a good idea for them to go. They where both pupped and not sure if that was good to be on a plane for over 18 hours when they could both get sick at the same time. _This could only end badly_ , she thought on a sigh.

Just then her phone rang, and she picked it up. It was the doctor. After hanging up with her doctor, she found out she was indeed having full breed yokai twins, which she didn't care either way. They where still her pups weather or not she wanted them right now or who the father was, and he would not take them away from her ever. That much she knew... That much she knew.

Just then Shippo ran down the hall from his room. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" he said as he jumped on the bed next to her. "What? What? What?" Kagome said. "Is it true I really get to go with you to... where ever your going?" he asked with that look in his eyes. _Oh great! I never told him of what I really do. Shyt!_

"Shippo do you know what I did... well do in the states?" he shook his head no. "Well... here." she said as she got up and went to her laptop and look up her video, 'Oh Mother' and hit play. After the video played, Shippo sat there still staring at the screen. He was really quite. When he finally spoke in was heart warming. "My Mama's famous!" he nearly screamed as he hugged her as tightly as he could. Kagome laughed and hugged her son back. She got the adoption papers fill out and he was now offical hers. _Her son!_

"Come lets start packing and remember you can't tell anyone. It's a secret. No one Knows, not even Inuyasha or Touga." she said as she got off the bed. Shippo just nodded his head in understanding.

Later Kagome sat in her room and looked over more of the files the PI gave her. She found out she had an aunt Chiyo, that mated a spider-yokai name Kurokumo, and their two sons, Naraku the oldest and Onigumo, both older than her. Wait a minute isn't that guy that always hangs around with Sesshomaru, named Naraku?... Whatever, she thought as she continued reading the file. She saw that her grandfather was still alive. His name was Kanta Higurashi! _Oh Shyt! The man that wants be to sign a label at his company is my own grandfather. This is some fucked up shyt. Kami's are you done fucking with my life, cause this is all too fucked up! Even for me_ , she thought while looking up at the ceiling. After a few moments she looked back down at the file and read on.

She found out that her mom was in a relationship with some White Leopard-yokai, named Kakashi, and he had a young son from an old girlfriend. She also saw that her mother was going to be Higurashi's number singer before she got pregnant. _Shyt this PI I hired was fucking thorough, I thing I got the better deal. Shyt if I was him, I'd ask for more than what he's asking for,_ she thought shaking her head. After a few moments she put the file back in the night stand by her bed and closed the draw.

She got up off the bed and went to the closet. There she bent down to get a box that she hadn't opened since she came home from New York almost a year and a half ago. She walked back to the bed and sat down with the box on her lap. Tears where coming to her eyes, as she just sat there, just starring at the box. After a few minutes she finally got the courage and opened the box. As she looked down she saw the life she once had. There where pictures, more pictures that anything but, there was a bracelet, a ring box, car keys, some letters, and some papers. She picked up the first picture she saw. It was one of her, Ayame, Maria, Cater, Jack, and Baby Blu sitting in the studio. She smiled at the thought of what they where doing, instead of recording, they where all just having fun before _it_ happened. She put the picture on the side of her, that Baby Blu wasn't on. When she looked back in the box she saw another picture, but this picture, bring more tears to her eyes, tears that just wouldn't stop even after all this time. It was of her and, Jack on her birthday, just before the accident. Jack had just given her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The ring was encrusted with diamonds all around it. It was beautiful, but of course she could accept it, but he made her anyway. He always knew how to make her accept things, even if she didn't want to.

She had loved Jack. It killed her to know that he had loved her to, but they would have never known if they could have made it out as a couple or not. She remembered the day when he told her that he loved her, It still felt like a dream.

***FLASHBACK***

Kagome sat there waiting for Jack. She was about 20 minutes early. He just had found out her secret last night. She didn't know what he would do. She was afraid, but not of everyone finding out, just of her father and Step-Mother finding out. Neither of them approved of her singing, but she didn't know why. It's not like she was doing anything indecent, like taking off her clothes. She just loved the way it felt up there on the stage. The way everyone looked at her like she was their hero. She was an _idol_ , and she loved it.

She was 19 years old and finished college, ya 19 years old and had her masters degree in a year. What could you say she was one smart cookie. She knew what she had to do, and did it. She loved children and wanted to help those thats had no where to go. Children that felt as she did. She'd have the extra advantage because she felt some of that pain, but now she was different she gave people of all ages and all types of people hope.

"Kagome, WOW, you look so BEAUTIFUL!" a Fox-yokai said looking straight into her eyes. Those eyes, she knew those eyes. Those eye, that she could get lost in. Those deep forest green eyes belong to Jack. Her Jack that she was in love with. She couldn't believe it was him but she knew it was. She got up from the bench looking at him. He was a Fox-yokai, and it didn't matter what he was, she would still love him. She barley managed to whisper his name.

"Please, Please, Please, you can't tell anyone who I really am. My parents would kill me. They don't want me singing. I can't loose this feeling. The feeling of sing for all those people... my fans. I don't want to let them down, the kids need someone like me. My music helps them. I don't know what your plan is but I wa-" just then he grabbed her and started to kiss her. She was so shocked that she just stood there _. Jack is kissing me!_ she thought before she started to kiss him back. After their kiss had ended he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome... I would never do that to you. I've seen you on stage and even performed with you a a time or 2. The way you sing is just... so amazing. Your everything I've every wanted. When I saw what you did for my little brother for his birthday last week I could have just died. You've helped him in ways that me and my family have only dreamed about. He's fighting harder, he's not gonna give up... He'll beat the cancer because, you where there for him when he would have given up. Kagome I want to tell you here and now that... ... ... I love ..you!" he said and before she could reply he started to kiss her again. This deep passionate kiss, from the man she had a crush, the man she loved. The man she couldn't help but fall for, wanted her.

Kissing him she saw a whole new world. She truly felt his love. After what felt like forever but, was only a few minutes they parted. "Jack I've had these... feeling for you for a while now, and I'll always help those in need... and I love you too." she told him with a blush on her face. He looked into her bright purple eyes, she knew, she could tell just from his eyes that what he said was true.

"Kagome... please do me the honor and be my girl. Date me, see what its like. What do you say?" he asked never looking away. Kagome nodded her head yes. "I wanna hear your answer..." he said looking straight into her eyes again. "...Yes... I would love to be _your_ girl..." and with that he kissed her. Kagome love this. Loved the way he made her feel. Maybe just maybe she was finally going to have someone there for her.

****END FLASHBACK****

Kagome got off the bed tears still streaming down her face as she walked to her balcony, with Baby Blu following her. She opened the door and walked out into the cold night. She just starred up into the stars, while Baby Blu sat at her side trying to comfort her. Baby Blu knew that her master was strong but, even the strong had their weakness. All Baby Blu could do was just be there for her master.

Sesshomaru had just gotten out of the shower. He was now sitting on his bed towel drying his long silver hair when something caught his eye from his window. He got up and walked over to the window. Looking out he saw Kagome Sakuma standing there on her balcony, with that dog that had attacked that stupid half-breed, he thought as he continued to watch.

When he got to the window, he could see as clear as day. There where tears coming out of her eyes and down her face. _Why is she crying? Why should I care if that girl is crying_ , he thought as he continued to watch her. As he watched he saw her lips where moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying so he opened his window. She was just standing there, starring at the sky. Now that he opened his window she stopped talking. _Of course she would. Why do I even care?_ Just as he was about to shut the window he heard her again. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry its my fault... your no longer here."

The whole time she had been looking at the night sky. Almost like she was waiting for someone to answer her. He shut his window when he saw her go inside and decided that it was late and he still needed to get his plan tickets for his flight for Saturday for that meeting with Frank Delco in NY. But first he was going to do a little more research on Rashi and Aya to see if he could find out more about them, than his stupid half-breed half-brother did.

Getting up and going to his home office, he sat down and signed into his work account. Looking into anything and everything he could find.

The next day Kagome got up at six in the morning, from her alarm. She got up and got in the shower. She knew today was going to be a long day, around 18 hours in a plane with Ayame and her being pupped and then there's Kouga and his crazy ways, and then Shippo, who's never been on a plane, and also Baby Blu but she'll just sit next to Kagome. This was just going to be fun. Ya just a bucket of fun, for her.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, she went down the hall to Shippo's room. When she walked into the room she saw him sleeping in the weirdest position, she had ever seen. He had his little legs on both sides of the bed, one arm under his body, while the other somewhere under this pillow, and his head kinda off the bed. She laughed at the thought of how he was going to feel after she woke him up.

"Shippo! Hun, its time to get up and ready. We leave in an hour!" she told him. He opened his eyes slowly not wanting to get up, but then remembered they where leaving for New York and popped out of bed like a pop-tart out of a toaster. Kagome just laughed as she saw him run to the shower. She went back down stairs to get something to eat but as soon as she made it to the kitchen she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Throwing-up everything and anything she had in her stomach from yesterday.

After a while she came out of the bathroom still feeling ill. She sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her tea, waiting for Ayame and Kouga to come to her house the car Frank had gotten for them was suppose to pick them up at 7:15. Shippo came down a few minutes later. She asked him if he would like something to eat before they leave. Shippo being Shippo said ya with a smile on his face. She got up and made his a small PB&J, not knowing if he was going to get sick on the plane, having never been on one before.

Right after she gave Shippo his PB&J her front door opened and, Ayame and Kouga walked through the door, ready to go. _You know, this is my house they could have knocked beofore coming in. Whatever!_

"You look like shyt" Ayame said to her.

"Well gee thanks girl! Like I had no idea. Thanks for the heads up!" Kagome told her sarcastically.

"Damn, no reason to get hostel with me. I was just saying." she replied back laughing while Kagome rolled her eyes her.

After a while the honk of a horn was heard outside. They all piled into the car, and went to the airport. At the airport they where met by some guy that escorted them to a private gate where they saw a nice size plane. Kouga and Shippo where shocked to say the least. They just stood there looking at it.

"Come on boys. Staring at it ain't gonna get us there any faster." Ayame said as Baby Blu barked at Kouga and grabbed Shippo's sleeve on his shirt dragging him toward the plane. Kagome just shook her head at there antics, as she walked toward the plane herself.


	6. Here We Are

_**UNBELIEVABLE**_

Sesshomaru was livid, he couldn't get a ticket for Saturday, but for today. _Friday of all days_. His father was just going to love this. There was no way he could stand his father for 18 hours in a small confined area. Well at least there was a bright side to this. Inuyasha wasn't coming. The Kamis' where giving him some type of break. He had called his father last night and was now waiting for his fathers limo to get him. It was already 10 in the morning. Their flight leaves at 11, and not to mention they would still have to go through the whole security thing there, he sighed.

After another 10 minutes there was a honk. Looking out his window he saw his father getting out of the limo, and headed toward his door. Quickly walking to the door himself he grabbed his bags and went out the door to meet his father. "Sesshomaru!" he said in greeting. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself. "Lets go. We still have to go through security." he said in a bored tone to his overly hyper father.

"I'm just going to say 'Hi' to Kagome and Shippo." His father told him. Sesshomaru was fuming at this point. "NO! Father we're going to miss this flight. You where already late picking me up so lets go. You could call her on the way." he said to his childish father. Really he had no idea how his poor mother or his step-mother dealt with his... his childishness. He's worst than a toddler, he thought. They both got in and started to head to the airport.

Kagome was tired and just plain sick. All she had done since the take off was being sick to her stomach, if she wasn't sleeping. Ayame had it easy, she didn't get sick not one bit, but then again she was pupped with one pup while she was pupped with twins. It's official my life just plain sucks. She checked her phone for the time, it read Thursday December 12, 2013 5:30 pm.

When the plane finally let them off, Kagome was the last one to get off. She was finally on land, and she didn't know if she could go back on a plane again while being pupped. Just then a horn honked a few feet away from where they were standing. Someone opened the passenger back door on the limo, when said person came out into view, she was at Kagome's side in a instant hugging her. "My Kamis', _Rashi_ its been so long, and when Frank Man said he was going to send someone to come get you I just had to 'persuade' him let me do it." she said to her.

"Pink! It's good to see you to but, could you, umm... let go! I kinda can't breath here." Kagome told her old friend. Pink let Kagome instantly and mumbled an apology.

She bent down toward Shippo and looked at Kagome. "And who might this little one be?" Pink said in softly. Kagome smiled as Shippo tried to hide behind her. "Well this is my son MAX. I just adopted him a few days ago." Kagome said as she looked at 'MAX' lovingly.

Pink looked up to see Aya and to what she guessed was Aya's mate straight up having a make-out party right there, she turned to them while 'Rashi' just smiled at her. "Well you must be Aya's mate?" she asked sweetly on a laugh, while both Aya and her mate jumped apart with a blush.

"H-hi Pink! Long time no see. This is my mate 'Kouta'." she said to P!nk and turned to 'Kouta' "Kouta this is Pink. She's one of the singers in Frank's top best." Aya said with a smile already thinking of how to start fucking with her boss. She truly loved fucking around with is mind, it was truly one of her favorite things to do when in New York.

"Alright I think we've dottled here long enough. Lets go! I want to show my son some of the sights!" she said as she looked toward 'Max', as she saw his eyes light up. Just then Pink jumped in the air and said,"Rashi I've got someone in the Limo thats just dying to see you."

They followed Pink over to the back of the limo. Just as she opened the door, a young fox-yokai jumped out and ran right into 'Rashi', and hugged her tightly. Kagome stumbled back a bit but stood up-right. Looking down she saw Daisuke, while he kept repeating that he missed her.

"Daisuke! I missed you too. But lets get into the limo so we can get outta here." she told the young young fox-yokai.

Kagome walked into her room that one of her best friends and also Ayame's cousin gave to her for when she visited. She sat in the chair next to the dresser, not wanting to wake Shippo who was sound asleep in the bed. She had taken him to a few place she thought he might have like, and also a few places she love, even if it was night, it was still beautiful here. Ayame and Kouga had gone there own way which was fine with her. She just wanted to spend her time with her son.

She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, on the night stand. It was already 9 o'clock. She looked at her watch on her wrist, it was only 11 in the morning there. She called Souta and talked to him for a few minutes. After her phone call she got up and went to the bathroom to change into something she could go to the studio. She just had to do something and singing always helped her before in the past. She walked down the stairs toward the living room, where everyone was to let them know where she was going as well as to keep an eye on Shippo.

She walked down the street for awhile before seeing cabs. She stopped walking and whistle loudly to hailing a cab. The cab drove for 15 minutes or so before she got to the studio. She paid the driver and, walked in seeing a few of the older night guards there. They came up to greet her as the newer ones just stared at her, with unbelieving looks. She walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She got up to the recording room and unlocked the door and stepped in.

 _This room was locked away when... when Jack... died, but its like it was when the last time we where here_. Kagome had locked the room away not wanting anyone in this room. Its hers and Jack's and, thats all there was to it. She went to the couch and sat down for a few minutes, just looking around the room and remembering all the memories that she had in this room. All the good times she had with her friends and co-workers. She walked up to the recording station, and just as she sat down on the seat she heard yelling...

 _What the...? That almost sounds like Inuyasha._ Just then the yelling started again. _Yepp that is Inuyasha... SHYT whats he doing here! I though he was staying home with Kikyo!_ she thought as she got up and walked to the door, walking out and locking it with a barrier her mother had taught her in one of her dreams. Walking down toward the exit of the building she heard Inuyasha more clearly. _Seriously! What's got his panties up in a bunch?_ She walked up to the security guards with a 'later' then walked out to the street to hail a taxi yet again, but this time she went to a club known for the 'famous' people went and made an appearance. _Nothing like making an entrance!_

Walking in she got herself a soda, and started to walk up to the DJ's booth. She looked up at the DJ then down at his booth and knocked on it 2 times before he looked down at me. "Well long time no see, Kankuro!" Kagome said lightly to the DJ as he put his hand down toward her, to help her up to his level.

"Well if I don't live and breath, Rashi is here in the flesh." he said with a smile as they hugged each other. "Well, why don't we give this crowd something worth the money they paid for?" Kagome said to Kankuro. "Hey! Ain't I good enough!?" Kankuro said growling at her. Kagome smiled at him. "Yes but lets give them a lil more" she said as she picked up one of the mics sitting on the table. He smiled back at her and started to get her one song that everyone loved ready to play.

The song that was playing stopped. Everyone started to complain but then they saw, Rashi standing on the stage. They started to cheer her on to sing a song. But then she saw Frank, Touga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, her grandfather Kanta, And some other guy who she thought must be someone who worked for her her grandfather. She put her finger to her lips to quite the crowd. Then she started to walk around the stage in a seductive way..

Seeshomaru was tired after the flight. The Half-breed did nothing but complain throughout the whole flight. He thought he would have had a quite fligh, but nope Inuyasha and Kikyo had come as well. You could even tell his mate was getting annoyed with him. Now here he was sitting in this meeting with Frank, and the Kanta Higurashi, arguing over who was going to get Rashi and Aya into their company. He just wanted to go to his hotel room and sleep it was 9:30 an night here and he was tired of hearing them argue. His father just smirked with that look in his eyes. _The Childish basterd thinks this is amusing! How in the Hell is this amusing?... Why couldn't I be born into a normal family, not this dysfunctional one?_

Just then he felt another aura in the building. _I'v never felt this aura here before. Must be one of the artists this weirdo Frank has in his employment_ , he thought on a sigh. Frank looked up then, a smile came upon his lips as he looked toward the the security screen and saw a woman walking into a room. Inuyasha was still going at it with Kakashi, Higurashi's second incommand. But Kakashi would only a sentence or two and stay quite, with an amused smile on his lips, taunting the half-bread. _I think I like this DEMON!_

"Frank, my friend who is that?" Touga said as he pointed to the screen. Seeshomaru looks to see what he was talking about. _The building is closed. How did someone get in past security?_ Sesshomaru thought. Frank glancing up from the screen. "That my friends is Rashi! If shes here then that means she ready to start singing again, didn't think it was gonna be this soon. Damn that girl is quick!" he said as Kenshin and Inuyasha got louder. "Will you shut up! We're all right here!" Frank screamed at them while he rubbed his temples.

Sesshomaru looked at the screen seeing Rashi leave the room and locking it. He saw on another screen that she was talking to the guards and soon she quickly leaving afterward. Just then Frank got up. "Well boys let have some fun and go to the 'DEN'." he said with a smile. Inuyasha stopped 'arguing' with Kenshin and looked up, "What den?". Frank looked at him with annoyance, and walked out the door and down the hall. "Let's go Inuyasha." his father said to the still sitting half-demon.

Once they got out the building they hailed a cab to their destination, The Den. Sesshomaru got out of the cab and looked at the place that was called the Den. It was loud, but then again it was a club, and clubs are meant to be loud. As they walked up the bouncer let them all in quickly. When he finally sat down at a table he looked toward the stage but there was no one there, but to the side there was a DJ booth, and someone was climbing up it. Then he saw the DJ help her the rest of the way up. _They must know each other, otherwise security would be coming to get her_ , Sesshomaru thought as he looked else where.

"Well my friends your gonna be in for a real treat." Frank said with a smirk, while Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at what he said and looked on at the stage where he saw Rashi.

Rashi walked on to the stage putting her finger to her lips to quite the crowd down. She started walking around the stage in a seductive way that had Sesshomaru's eyes directly on her.

Ooh, oh yeah yeah

Oooh yeah yeah

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo

I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

A tough lover, ooh yeah

The music started up as if, it where magic.

When he kisses me, I get that thrill

When he does that wiggle I won't keep still

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Tough lover (hum, hum)

She was dancing all around the stage as if she owned it.

The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind

Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed

It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist

He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass

Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

She had pulled up a guy from the stage and started dancing with him.

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

She pulled the guy around by his collar of his shirt.

Hey, hey, heyah

He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry

He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive

He'll do anything that he wants to do

Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

She flipped her hair, while singing.

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah

A tough lover (oh oh)

As she finished she hopped off the stage and disappeared into the crowd. Sesshomaru looked around for a few seconds, but didn't see where she went to. "Well my friends, I did tell you, you wherein for a real treat. Guess I made good on my word." Frank said on a laugh. Touga looked toward his youngest who's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Inuyasha close your mouth before you start catching flys." Touga said as he turned to his oldest son.

"Dad thats.. thats... thats Kagome!" Inuyasha all but screamed. Both Touga and Sesshomaru looked at him as if he where crazy. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at the half-breed, while Touga looked at him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is in California, not New York. She went to go see some of her college friends." Touga said slowly so Inuyasha's brain could get it. "Besides Kagome's a Inu not a human." Inuyasha just looked at him for a second then turned back to his drink with a 'keh'.

Just then someone popped into the empty chair next to Kakashi. They all looked at this person.

"Well Boss-Man How did my girl do? I think My mixers are just too good, but never to good for HER." Said the man that took the seat.

"DJ Puppet, where the hell have you been. Seems like when Rashi and Aya come back so do a few others. What? Don't tell me you went with her and Aya back to Japan? And where is your brother DJ Sand?" Frank said. DJ Puppet just smirked.

The person called DJ Puppet just nodded his head in agreement, and got up and left, with a 'later' thrown over his shoulder. Sesshomaru watched him walk away and meet up with Rashi on the side and they left together. _Are they an togethere?_

"So that was DJ Puppet, DJ Sand's younger brother. DJ Sand worked with Rashi, Aya, and Jack. Those four are known to make good music together. Actually if I remember correctly, DJ Sands made the music for Tough Lover for Rashi." Frank said to all of them.

Kanta was sitting there taking all this in. He knew Rashi looked a great deal like Airi but, there where many differences. Kakashi got up and told him something about being tired and left for the hotel they where staying at.

Sesshomaru looked on and he knew this was his chance to get Rashi on their team back home. He figured old man Higurashi had nothing to fight with, since his second incommand is leaving.

Kagome Sat down on her bed and look at the clock on the nightstand, it read 11:45. She couldn't believe how late it was. She got changed and got into bed and cuddled with Shippo as she fell asleep.

 _ *****DREAM WORLD*****_

Kagome was sitting on the same rock she had been for the past couple of days. She looked at the water from the lake. It was beautiful here. She thought if she could only stay here and bring only her loved ones everything would be ok. Just as she was about to leave the rock she sat on she heard a noise behind her.

"Kagome. Are you ready to start again?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome looked up at mother and smiled at her. That one smile told Airi that her daughter was ready, ready to start another round of training. Kagome got up and started to walk over to the place where her mother and her have been training for the past couple of nights.

Kagome began to get into a fighting stand, not even worrying about getting hit in the stomach, caz this was the dream world, and in the dream world nothing could hurt your physical body. It's her dream that her mother was invading only to help her become stronger to protect her pups and, herself.

"Ok tonight I'm going to teach you how to bring your holy powers out into your hand, and make it into anything you want." Kagome's mother said. Kagome looked up at her mother with a smile while she raised her hand to her mother. Her hand glowed a light purple and that purple light came up from her hand and into a ball that floated up into the air. The ball of purple light then exploded into 5 butterflies flying around herself as well as her mother.

"I'm impressed Kagome. Who would have thought that my little girl is this good at something she was never taught." Airi said to her daughter. Kagome smiled up at her.

"Well it was after the first night you came to me in my dreams. When I woke up, I started to mess around with my miko powers, and found out how to do that. It was fun to do. I never had fun before figuring out my powers before." Kagome said with a child like smile.

"Well how about we just spend time together tonight. Since you obviously know how to do this without my help." Airi said proudly to her daughter with the biggest smile.


	7. Back At It

_**Unbelievable**_

Sango was lying in bed waiting for her newly-wedded husband to get back from the small restaurant downstairs with their food. She grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until one caught her eye, it was the new back in the states. _Haven't been there in a while_ , she thought on a sigh, she did miss the night life there, no matter the time there was alway something to do.

Sango watched as the reporter talked about some things about what was going on then a picture of 'Rashi' and 'Aya' came up in the corner. The reporter said something about Rashi and Aya being back in action, new CD's, and concerts as well but, asking where was 'Ang'. Sango sat there watching everything unfold from the story and, a smile came to her lips.

Miroku walked into the room to see his newly-wedded bride starring at the TV with that smile. He loved that smile. Looking at her, he walked over to the table to put the food down on it, and walked over to the bed. "Sango?... Sango?... SANGO!" Miroku said at first then wound up yelling at her to get her attention. Sango looked up at him with a 'huh'.

"Whats wrong? You've been starring at the TV, for kamii knows how long." he said. Sango looked up at him for a second before she pointed at the TV where there was Rashi and Jack posing for pictures from there song 'Let Me Go'. It was the last song they made together before Jack died. "Kagome is back in New York. Look she was at the club we used to go to when we went to college with her." She told her husband. Miroku just nodded his head, he knew his Sango missed Kagome and worried about her all the time, and he had to admit he missed her as well, they've been on there honeymoon for almost 3 weeks now. Miroku knew his wife missed New York, just as much as he did. _All those women... WAIT! BAD Miroku, you have the beautiful Sango now_ , he thought to himself.

"So, since we miss Kagome so much and you haven't been up on stage in what? A year and a half? Why don't we give the states a nice visit?" He said with a big smile. Sango whipped her head up to him. First there was shock, then happiness, and pure excitement in her eyes as she pulled him to the bed and kissed him and started to take each others clothes off...

Kagome was sleeping in bed when she heard her phone go off. She sighed and picked up her phone. 'Hello?' she said into the phone, just as she got real sick, dropping the phone and running to the bathroom, throwing up her dinner from last night. After 10 minutes or so she came back to the room picking up the phone that she had dropped on the floor, when she ran to the bathroom. She unlocked the phone and saw she had 2 text messages from Sai Akuto.

 **Text 1**

R U alright? Or did U just not wanna talk 2 me :(

 **Text 2**

Call me back after U wake up from UR lil faint ;)

Kagome hit the call back number. After a few rings her friend answered.

"Hey Sai. You called me?" she said into the phone.

 _Ya you ok?_

"Ya I'm fine. Whats up?"

 _I was wondering if you could come in, and do this case I have?_

"Sai, I just came down because Frank was.." She was interrupted

 _Please, this kid really needs help and, your the only one I could think of that would possible be able to get through to help her. PLEASE! I'll pay you._

Kagome sighed and looked out her window in her room.

"You better pay me for my work... Asshole!... Alright but I have to be out by noon. I have a recording that I have to be at. If I can't break through to her today I'll keep on coming back. Fair enough?"

 _YES!YES!YES! I'll send a car! See you then._

Then the line went dead before Kagome had a chance to say anything else. "Well I guess I'm going to New York Yokai Medical Center" she said out loud to herself. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw all of her friends drinking coffee, and her son eating some pancakes. 'Hey Mama' her son said with a mouth full of pancakes. Shaking her head at her son she walked over to the counter and grabbed a mug and 2 tea bags from the cabinets and grabbed the kettle off the stove and poured herself some tea.

She looked up at her friend who was very pupped and, whose husband/mate, that she had preformed with many times, asked if she could watch Shippo, that she had got called in by Sai for an emergency. Rachel of course loved kids and just loved the little kit and agreed the instant she was asked. Thanking her, she went back her room to get ready to go to 'work' when she knew damn well she needed to be in the studio by by noon. I'll have to tell Ayame to cover for me when she gets there, she thought as she started her routine.

Kagome walked down the halls of the hospital overlooking the girls file while going to her room. Sai was next to her saying he was checking on one of his other patients. He stopped by another room and pointed to a room down the hall. "This is my stop. Lilo is just down the hall in room, 206. Oh and watch out, that girls got some serious miko powers. Almost got a nurse the other day. Have fun!" he said as he walked into another child's room. She walked down the hall to the room. She knocked on the door, when no one answered she opened the door, to see the young girl throw a small purification ball at her. Kagome quickly put up a barrier her mother had taught her a few nights ago. When the purification ball hit her barrier, the little ball just sizzled out into just a little puff of smoke.

The girl, Lilo looked at Kagome with shocked eyes. Only a Miko, Priest, or Monk would be able to stop holy powers. She knew that this doctor was a yokia. She looked into Kagome's eyes,"How?" was all she said. Kagome pulled a chair from the other side of the room, and sat down, not wanting to get too close to the child, just in case she decided to throw another ball at her or worst. "How, what Lilo? I can't have you hurting me or my babies." Kagome said as she smiled at the child.

"How did you stop it? My attack?" she ask the women in front of her sitting in the chair. Kagome looked at Lilo, as she tried to give her an answer she would believe, but all she could come up with was absolute nothing. "Well lets just say I'm special. Someone who can understand what your going through." Kagome said to her. Just then the girl started having a coughing fit. Kagome walked up to the side of the bed and poured her some water and handed it to her. Lilo took the water and drank it after the fit she had, had ended.

"You know, you probably shouldn't use your miko powers when your sick. It only makes it worse." Kagome told Lilo in a soft voice. Lilo looked up at her. _If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over_ , Kagome thought as she went back to the chair she was sitting on. "Lilo I know you don't want to be here. In fact, I know you hate Yokia, but just because your mom died in childbirth doesn't mean it was your step-father's or your little brother's or any other Yokia's fault. Sometimes... Sometimes life hands us a bad hand of cards, but we have to live through it... My mother died a week or so after she had me, and I had to go live with my father, and his mate... err wife who abuse me, and still does to this day, but I know my mother would want me to make the best of my life no matter what my father or his... wife said or did to me. That's why I became a doctor. So I can help kids like myself, you, and any other child that needs my help... Your not alone. No one is ever truly alone. There will always be someone there for you, and for you that's your step-father and younger brother. He truly cares even if you don't want him caring or want to see it." Kagome said to Lilo as she got up from the chair she was sitting on. Just then she got an idea. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you again." she said to Lilo, then walked out the door shutting it softly.

Lilo was just sit there with this weird look on her face. _What does she know about me? Nothing! Stupid Doctors_ , she though and looked back out the window.

Kagome walked down the hall to her old office office. Once she got there she sat at her desk, and started the medical charts program up. She need to look for a patients information. When she got into the medical logs she looked up a case she had 2 year ago, before she left. Scrolling down "Hawkeye... Hawkeye... Hawkeye... Hawkeye... Ah there she is Riza Hawkeye." she said while looking. As she pulled up her charts, she saw that she has a check-up in about 10 minutes or so, with Dr. Suma. _I should give him a call and tell him to send her down to my office and surprise her. Yeah, thats what I'll do_ , she thought and picked up the phone and called Dr. Suma.

"Dr. Suma, it's Dr. Sakuma... Yes Sai, suckered me into helping with a case. I was wondering, you have a meeting with Riza Hawkeye in a few minutes right?... Can you send her down to my office when your done with her... Well I think she can help me with patient I currently have... Thank you and please don't tell her I'm here just send her to my office I want it to be a surprise... Ok Thanks." she hung up the phone and sat there for a few minutes and then walked out of her office and down to Sai's that was on the other side of the ward.

When she got to his office it looked the same as it had the last time. The only difference now was there was a lot more pictures of him with kids he has helped tapped all on one side of the room. The only problem was the person she was looking for wasn't here. She walked to the desk and picked up a picture. It was weird because he never had pictures on his desk, especially ones with a woman in it. She looked at the clock on the wall. it was 10:30. So she had about half hour before Riza should be done with her check-up. _What to do? What to do?_ she thought as she looked around the room. She picked up a pen and wrote a note for Sai telling him what she was planning to do. When she was done she decided that she was going to check on some of the other patients that she knew where still here from before.

The room she walked into was like one big family room for all the kids to be together. When kids friends and family weren't around the kids would come here to be eachothers support. When the kids noticed her, they where overjoyed to see her as she walked father into the room. She saw quite a few new faces but she knew they all saw her as a friend. A Lot of the kids she took care of before came over with a few of the new kids and introduce them. The kids enjoyed her there. When it was time to leave to meet Riza, she promised she'd stop by before she left and, that she would be back tomorrow and spend time with them. All the kids were happy to hear that she'd be back tomorrow.

Kagome was sitting at her desk checking her emails when she heard Riza's voice from down the hall. Stopping what she was doing she just looked through the door that was wide open. _I'll just wait and see if she realizes I'm here._

Riza was walking down the hall to the play room, she still couldn't understand why Dr. Suma told her to come down here, she just wanted to go home and take a nap before her boyfriend came over after his shift. Just as she was walking by Dr. Sakuma, she realized that her door was open. When she looked up, she saw her favorite Doctor. She juststood there for a few seconds starring before a huge smile came to her face.

"Dr. Sakuma!" she yelled and ran in to give her a hug.

"Hey Riza! Your looking well."

"Dr. Sakuma what are you doing here? I thought you said you where going back home to Japan?"

Kagome started to laugh. "Well I did but, I decided to come for a visit. Besides I wasn't going to come back here with visiting this place, and seeing all my kids. After catching up with Riza for a while, Kagome's cell rang. Looking at her phone she saw it was Ayame, tell Riza to give her a minute she answered the call.

"Hey! What's up?"

 _Do you know what time it is?_

"No? But I have a feeling I'm really late."

 _Nah Shyt girl! It's only 2:15._

"Oh"

 _Ya OH! Let's Go! Chop, Chop._

"Alright Imma finish what I'm doing now, then I'll be there."

 _Okay you better hurry though before I Kill someone. Bye_

With a Quick goodbye on her part she ended the call. _Oh man! Imma be in for it when I get to the studio!_

"Riza, can I ask you for a favor?" Riza looked up from her phone and nodded her head yes. "Okay. I got a case here, and I'm going to need your help." That got her attention, "What do you want me to do." she said with no hesitation. Kagome smiled and told her of the case, that was similar to Riza's own, when she was here. After Kagome explained everything Riza agreed to help. They agreed to meet in her office tomorrow at 10 in the morning, so Riza could meet Lilo.

Kagome ran to the cab that was waiting for her as she left the hospital. She was so screwed. She should have been at the studio over an hour ago, and she knew it took 20 minutes on a day with normal traffic but now there was heavy traffic from some accident. _Great, I better call Ayame and tell her Imma be really late with all this traffic. Frank is going to have my ass!_

When she finally got into the studio and up in her recording room, The Boss Man and the others from the two company's weren't there yet but, Aya, Gaara, Kankurō, Alejandro, and Derick where there. "Damn girl your hella late." she heard from behind her. "Aya I have one word for you. TRAFFIC!" Kagome yelled at her best friend. Aya just sat there and laughed at her. "Well your lucky Boss Man and his 'Lil friends' are still out for lunch. And just so you know 'traffic' won't make you almost 3 hours late. Just saying. " she said to her friend known as Rashi here at the studio. Kagome just stuck out her toung at her.

"When did you get in Gaara? Last I knew your Mate was not so keen on coming back." Kagome asked. Gaara laughed

"Ahh thats the beauty of this thing called loved. She just loves me so much." he immediately replied.

"That's not the reason she came out here. He just had to agree to let her go on a shopping spree with no limit. That's what she really loves!" Kankurō laughed as he ratted his younger brother out. Gaara just gave him a dirty look but spun around in his chair to continue doing whatever it was he was doing.

Shaking her head, she went to sit on the couch in the corner of the room. She bent down and grabbed a bright purple instrument case, from underneath the couch. Opening the case, she pulled out her dark purple violin, that Jack had gotten her a while back. She put it onto her lap and started to clean and, tune it so she could play. When she finally finished with the chore, she put it on her shoulder and played a small piece from when she was in the orchestra. When she was finished she got up and went over to talk to Gaara and, Kankurō about a few songs she had in her mind that she wanted to make reality.

Just as she was finished explaining to them what she had in mind, when The Boss Man and his 'Lil Friends' walked through the door.

"Where were you this morning? You where suppose to be here at 10 o'clock? What was so important that you had to come sometime after 3?" Sesshomaru said in an angry voice. Gaara, and Alejandro looked at Sesshomaru like he was crazy. Kagome was about to pop off and give him what for when Alejandro did it for her.

"Sesshomaru right?"Alejandro asked, when he didn't answer he continued. "Let me, let you in on a lil secret all men must know, and I do mean all MEN. YOU DON'T EVER TRY TO PISS OFF A PREGNANT WOMAN! They will kill you some how, some way, and make it look like Barney did it. Trust me my Mate has made that very, very, very clear!" he said like normally until the end, even to go so far as to put his craziness at the very end of his so called statement. Touga, Frank, Kanta, Inuyasha and Kakashi just smiled in agreement at what Alejandro just said. All 5 men knew that when their wife/daughter/girlfriend/mate was pupped/pregnant never to anger her for it would be hell on their-self and their-self alone.

Sesshomaru just looked at him like he was crazy, Rashi and Aya on the other hand had been laughing at what Alejandro had pretty much yelled. When Sesshomaru turned his head to the to women laughing like little children, he gave them a glare that could freeze the bright sun, if that was even possible.

Rashi looked up feeling him glaring at them and, glared at him back. She knew better than to let him push her around like Inuyasha, and if he really wanted them on his team back home he'd wise up. "If looks could kill, we'd be dead Aya." Rashi said to her friend then they started cracking up laughing again. Sesshomaru just got angrier and his eyes started turning red, at being laughed at, and Kagome knew just what to do to push his buttons so to speak.

"Sesshomaru why don't you go take a walk. Can't have you killing these pretty girls, now can we?" Touga said as he started to push his oldest son out the door. After he pretty much kicked his son out he turned back to the girls, he walked over to the couch Rashi was sitting on and looked to see what she had in her hands. "So you play the violin. I didn't know that." he said to her. Rashi looked up at him with a nod of her head not wanting to give more of a thorough answer. Touga just nodded his head. "Yes, Yes, I see you want to keep everyone still guessing on the mysterious Rashi." he said as both Rashi and Aya just rolled their eyes at his crazy conclusion.

Rashi got up and walked over to Alejandro and drop some papers on the desk in front of him. He looked down at them and then up at her. "Songs I wrote a while back. Figured they might give our fans something new to talk about." Rashi said to clarify the look he was giving her. She walked over to the door but, just before she walked out she turned her back to them. "I'm going back to your place Alejandro, I'm tired and need some sleep and besides someone here smells like Ramen, and its really starting to make me sick. Later guys." Rashi said as she turned back to walk out the door and down the hall.

"Where is she going! Shouldn't she go over that music she gave you, so both of you know how to sing it." Inuyasha all but screamed out, making everyone in the room cover their ears. All of a sudden Aya was in Inuyasha's face. "Listen here you STUPID MUTT, Rashi knows what she's doing! She knows how to sing! AND she doesn't have to go over the songs she writes. Why? Beacuse she wrote them. She knows how the song is suppose to be sung. Its up to whoever is singing with her to make their choice on how they sing it with her." she yelled at Inuyasha as his ears went flat on his head and his father and the others all started laughing at him. Aya was annoyed to no end. As she walked out the door with a 'I'm outta here'.

"That's a good one Inuyasha, scare the women that both our company's want away. Way to go tough guy." Kakashi said with sarcasm dripping off each word. Inuyasha just glared at him but nothing can hold a candle to the famous Sesshomaru glare. "You do know your brother's glare is more scary and threatening, right?" Kakashi said just to rile him up more.

Naraku and Onigumo had just got there bags from baggage claim, and where heading down the hall to rent a car. They where silent most of the trip but now that they where there Naraku was starting to get nervous. They both had decided that they where going to talk to her in person about THEIR family, and to see what she was truly like.

"What?" Onigumo asked when he saw that his older brother was starring off into space, while waiting in line to rent a car. Naraku shook his head as if it where nothing. Onigumo just shook his head not understanding him. After a few minutes more of waiting in line they where up next. When they got the car keys they walked out to the garage where they where told the car was. Onigumo threw the keys at his brother, "Your driving not me." he said as he threw his bag into the back seat, and hopped in the front seat of the car. Naraku didn't mind driving he preferred to still be alive by the time they reached the hotel they where staying at. Lets just say Onigumo had a thing about driving, like he was in hot pursuit of a suspect... all the time. Naraku hopped in the car after putting his bag in the back seat as well, and got into the drivers seat.

Once they made it to the hotel which took them an hour due too all the traffic, they got their room and went to freshin' up, before going out to find their cousin. When Onigumo got out of the shower he saw Naraku sitting on one the beds, starring off at the TV, which was off. "Naraku? You ok?" he asked his older brother. Naraku shook his head as if trying to get rid of something he saw and look up at Onigumo. "Yeah I'm fine! Just thinking. You ready to go?" Naraku asked his younger brother. "Ya, I just found out that Ayame has a cousin that lives about 20 minutes from here. My guess is that she's there and not in a hotel like us. Lucky her. She could actully have real food, unlike us."

Naraku started laughing at his brothers antics. "Your the same as ever. You sure love your home cooked meals." he laughed as he started walking out the door. "Hey, wait for me." Onigumo yelled as he ran after Naraku.

Kagome was back at Rachel and Alejandro's place relaxing on the couch, or well she was trying to. Stupid morning sickness! she thought. "Who the hell came up with that saying anyway. Morning Sickness, my ass! I have it all the time. Must of been a man. It's alway a man. Only a man would say morning, when some women get it at all times of the day. Ugh." She said to Baby Blu. Everyone one else went out to see the city again, not that she minded being alone, she just hated being sick and alone. _My life sucks!_

Getting up she went to the kitchen to make some tea. As she was getting the cup out of the cabinet when the doorbell rang. Kagome put the cup on the kitchen table, just as Baby Blu walked into the kitchen from her spot on the couch. "Come on Blu lets see who it is, if its Inuyasha you can have at him." Kagome said to Blu and she gave a small growl while she wagged her tail in excitement, while she gave a small laugh, as they walked to the door.

Kagome looked through the peep-hole, and shock over came her. There standing on the other side of the door where her cousins... Naraku and Onigumo... _Great what are they doing here? I so don't need this right now!_

"Who is it?" she yelled at the door. _This is a horrible nightmare. YES! A nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. That stupid Sesshomaru probably had Naraku do his best to figure out who Rashi is, right? No, even for Naraku, this is just too fast,_ She thought.

"Rashi, We're just from our Grandfather's company, Kanta Higurashi, listen we just want to talk to you. Thats all. Could you just please open the door?" she knew that, that voice wasn't Naraku's so it must be Onigumo. _Ya right, if they work for our grandfather than I'm not pupped_ , she thought as she looked at Baby Blu, for a second before she decided to open the door.

Kagome opened the door to see that Naraku and Onigumo both looked exhausted. "Hi, the living room is this way." she said, looking toward both men and pointing to her left.

Both brothers looked at each other after they sat. "We'd like to ask you a few questions?" Naraku said after a few seconds pasted, trying to read her facial expression. Kagome looked at him with a small smile and a nod of her head. She led them to the living room, and had them sit on the couch.

"Well you have about 2 hours or so before everyone gets back. Even though you might not know their 'crazy' ways, I do. They won't take to kindly to this. They'll consider it harassment of a pregnant woman, so what do you want to know?"

"Why?" Naraku asked suddenly.

"Why, what?" She questioned back.

"Why... why if you knew... Why didn't you come to us?" Naraku asked again, while Onigumo just sat there looking at her.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said innocently. That in turn made Onigumo mad. He shot up from his spot on the couch. "You know very well what we're talking about. Don't play US stupid, Kagome Sakuma or sould I say Higurashi!" Onigumo said with a serious look, while Naraku looked down at the coffee table, while Baby Blu growled at them, just wait for Kagome to tell her to attack. Kagome on the other hand was quite shocked that he said her real name. Kagome looked at her pet, "Baby Blu, easy." Then turned back to the guys.

"So Naraku tell me, are you gonna tell Sesshomaru that you know who I really am? The daughter to your aunt and the heir to the Southern lands, Byakuya Sakuma daughter, as well as part of your family. It took this long to figure out who I really am? Thats a lil sad, isn't it?" She said never raising her voice, or putting a menacing tone into it. She was after all just as curious about them as they were about her.

Naraku looked down again, after what his cousin said to him, and it was true, he was known for getting information quickly and found out anything that sparked his interest. He was interested but, never enough to look into her back round.

Kagome got up and walked back into the kitchen to let the boys think about what she just said, Baby Blu was following her to the kitchen. She set the tea once again but this time for 3, just then Baby Blu barked. When she turned around, she saw Baby Blu was at the door. she mumbled an 'alright' and walked to the back door to let her out to do her business. She went to the table and picked up the cups she had place there and began to pour the tea. After a few minutes she heard scratching, knowing it was Baby Blu, she went to let her in.

She sat back down after she gave everyone their tea. She looked at them with a small smile. "Look, I wanted to come find you all when I finally did read all the files -after a month of having them - the PI I hired, but if my father knew right now he would try something... again. Anything to hurt me. I just need a little more time to make sure he can never hurt me or anyone else close to me. You do understand that? Don't you?" She had asked them. She saw both of them nod their heads in understanding.

"Kagome, we understand completely, but our mom and dad are a different story we'll see if we can hold them off as long as possible. We won't say anything to our Grandfather right now onsidering everything, It's just safer this way for him." Onigumo said to her, as she nodded her head, her aunt and uncle might be a different problem altogether her Grandfather on the other hand is the one she's going to need to be careful around.

They talked a little more, trying to find out any way to help their cousin. They made up a plan to meet in 2 days at Central Park around 4. Now it was almost 8 o'clock, Kagome was walking up to her room, to go to bed, she was just plain tired. _This pregnancy is killing me_ , she thought as she got intobes and, closed her eyes to go to sleep for the night.


End file.
